Welcome to High School
by lovingmylife
Summary: Taiora Koumi Takari story, What happens when Tai sora matt izzy and mimi start high school, it can get complicated and what about TK and kari whose school doesn't start for another week and only eachother are in town. You have to read and find out. Please
1. Chapter 1

**I hope this story is good i tried really hard but yeah its probably isn't, anyways lets see how are friends are going to do in high school its a Taiora, Koumi, and Takari story (davis, yolei, ken and cody are mentioned and will appear later on i couldn't just leave them out.)**

**disclaimer: i do not own digimon if i did TK and Kari would have gotton togather in the last episode (maybe sooner) and Sora and Matt would have never been togather (never).**

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A nice warm beach, cool breeze, lying in a swinging hammock, and then a slow beeping it was getting faster and louder what is that.

"TAI GET UP NOW!" Kari's voice came shattering his perfect dream and flinging him to the floor.

"What…huh what's going on?" Tai asked pushing himself up from the floor.

"If you don't get up soon you'll be late for school now turn that alarm off!" She threw her pillow at the clock and her blanket over her head.

"How come your not getting up?" he asked as he rushed to his closet and got his clothes.

"Because my school doesn't start till next week." Kari said.

"Oh yeah" Tai rushed to the bathroom to get ready for his first day of high school.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Sora honey, you need to wake up now"

Sora's eyes blinked open a few times and her mom's smiling face came into view "what time is it?" she asked.

"Time to get up it's your first day of high school." Her mother said.

She jumped up and ran to her dresser grabbing her clothes to get ready.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"DAD! why didn't you wake me like I had asked you its six thirty I'm going to be late" Matt said while rushing around the living room.

"What was that Matt?" his dad asked looking over the side of the couch as his son raced around the room.

Matt stopped and looked at him, "first day of high school going to be late why didn't you wake me."

"Oh sorry son." was all Matt heard him say as he ran out the door?

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"I love being a morning girl" Mimi said to herself spinning around the room I've got two hours to get ready.

"Why are you up so early dear?" Mimi's mom asked her and looked at the clock "five thirty?" she gave her a tired look.

"I have to get ready for my first day of high school mom" she said "it will be great"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Izzy wake up sweetie you got to get ready for school." His mom was knocking on the door. Izzy sat up slowly and saw her standing at the door "you better hurry its six o'clock, I'll get your breakfast for you."

"Thanks mom" Izzy said.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Where are they?" Joe said aloud and quite loudly that many people looked at him. He was sitting outside the high school waiting for his friends to show up; he had offered to show them around. "I can't believe they're late."

"We're not late." a girl's voice came from behind him.

"Yeah we're right on time." said another voice. Joe turned to see Mimi and Sora standing there with huge grins on their faces. It's hard to believe they are such good friends you never would guess at first glance. Mimi was wearing a pink blouse, a white pleaded skirt and platform flip-flops. Sora on the other hand had on denim capries, a bright green tank top, and her white sneakers. Sora, thanks to Mimi, was the most girly looking tomboy around.

"Hey guys, am I late?" Izzy came running up to them, he had his laptop in a bag strung over his shoulder.

"No your not, but they are." Sora said pointing to Matt and Tai who were both running from way down the street to the front of the school.

"Alright is everyone here?" Joe asked as Tai and Matt both caught up to them but were very much out of breath. "Okay good lets go"

"Why are both of you late anyways?" Sora asked as the group headed across the court yard.

"I couldn't hear my alarm going off this morning so Kari yelled at me and threw her pillow at the clock" Tai said.

"That doesn't sound like the Kari I know" Mimi said.

"She's not really a morning person her other pillow was aimed at my head"

"Well at least someone woke you, my dad forgot that it was my first day of school" Matt said as they entered the building which looked much larger on the inside then the outside.

"Alright lets get your schedules" Joe said leading the way to the main office were there was a few other early arrivers.

"So this is the main office" Tai said

"Yeah why?" Joe asked him as the lady went to retrieve their schedules.

"Probably because he'll be spending a lot of time here" Matt said.

"Yeah maybe we should introduce you to the principal while were here" Izzy said and him and Matt started laughing. The lady came back in and handed them all their schedules.

"Lets go to the lockers first they should all be near each other" Joe said "They should be upstairs" he turned to head towards the stairs.

"Hey what's that over there?" the bunch ran towards the large open area and left Joe talking to himself.

"This must be the cafeteria" Izzy said looking around at all of the tables, there are a bunch of students sitting at the tables chatting and laughing.

"I can't believe we have to eat in there its so disgusting" Mimi said.

"Were you expecting table clothes and candles it's a high school cafeteria not a five star restaurant" Izzy said

"I would have settled for three stars"

"Umm…you guys, lockers lets go" Joe said pulling them away from the lunch room and up the stairs. They climbed until they got to a landing that was surrounded by windows. Tai ran straight to the window, from there you could see nearly everything. The gymnasium the soccer and baseball fields, the tennis courts and the track.

"Awesome!" Tai said.

They finished climbing the stairs to the second floor. Each looked at there schedules and then back up at the numbers on the lockers.

"Found mine." Tai said walking to one of the near by lockers.

"Mine's right next to yours." Sora said unlocking the locker next to Tai's.

"Normally if your lockers are close to each other then you have the same homeroom." Joe said "check your schedules" They all looked down at the schedules again next to the locker numbers were class numbers. "Now before you all go to homeroom I want to tell you that high school is not all its worked up to be…" he was interrupted by a loud bell. "I'm going to be late" Joe said panicky "good luck guys" he managed to say before running off down the hall.

"That was the ten minute bell" a voice came over the intercom.

"Alright well according to our schedules we all have the same lunch" Matt said.

"Then we all meet up then, agreed?" Sora said looking around at all her friends.

"Agreed!"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

As Joe had predicted, Tai and Sora ended up in the same homeroom class. They took two seats by the windows so they could look out at the soccer fields. Another bell rang followed by the same voice "five minute bell, get to class!"

"I wonder why Joe was in such a hurry we still got five minutes." Sora was looking up at the speaker where the voice had come from.

"Well you know Joe probably thought he'd get lost on the way" Tai joked. A few more students walked into class and a couple seemed to notice Tai and Sora seating by the windows.

"You know this will be the first year that we are not on the same soccer team" she said.

"Hey, freshmen!" Sora and Tai looked up to see three boys standing there "aren't you the kid who tried out for the varsity soccer team?" one of the boys questioned Tai.

"Umm…yeah that's me" Tai answered a bit scared, these boys were definitely not in their first year of high school.

"You were pretty good at the try-outs" the older boy said "For a freshman that is, normally the younger students don't make the team."

"Oh" Tai said not sure if he was just complimented or insulted.

"I'm Paul, team captain; this is Robert and Jacob they were on the team last year and definitely going to be this year" Another bell rang and the teacher that had been seated at the front of the room looked up.

"Seats please everyone" she said getting up taking a board marker from her desk and began writing.. "My name is Ms. Worth I'll be your homeroom teacher through out your high school career so get used to seeing me. I have letters here for those of you who may have tried out for an activity over the summer holidays." She started around the room passing out letters. Tai had tried out for the varsity soccer but girls' soccer didn't start till next semester so she tried out for the tennis team. Ms. Worth handed Sora and Tai their letters and Sora immediately opened hers not surprised to see that she had made the team; not to sound big headed or anything but she was pretty good.

"I made it how about you?" she asked Tai turning in her seat to face him. Tai was still holding an unopened letter.

"What if I didn't make it?" he said looking down.

"Well we won't know unless you open the thing now will we." A few desks over the three boys had opened there letters and were all cheering. "Back on the team" they said "How about you freshmen?" The one boy, Paul, said. Tai looked back at his letter.

"Sora you open it" She rolled her eyes "Please Sora"

"Oh alright" she said taking the letter from his hands and tore it open. She was about to take the letter out…

"No wait I'll do it" Tai grabbed it back from her and pulled out the letter reading the letter as quickly as possible. The three older boys seemed just as interested in seeing if Tai made the team as he was, maybe more. It was obvious the outcome of the mystery as Sora watched the worry fad from Tai's face and was replaced with a wide grin. "I MADE THE TEAM!" he shouted jumping from his seat and throwing his fists into the air in triumph.

"I knew you would" Sora laughed at him"you just had to stay positive" she looked around the room many people had looked up at Tai's outburst. "Tai I think you should sit down now" she said. He looked around and quickly sat down. Sora glanced over at the soccer boys all of who looked a little less happy then they had before.

"This is so great" Tai said after the other students went back to talking.

"A few announcements to make before you head off to your other classes" Ms. Worth said getting the classes attention. She again picked up the marker and began to write on the board. "First you should know you have homeroom everyday; there is a J.V. soccer game Thursday and a Varsity game on Friday before the Back to School Dance." She put the marker down "any questions feel free to ask" a bell sounded through the school "well off to class with you lot."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Back at Home

"Kari wake up sweetie you have a visitor" Kari looked up at her mom who was looking down at her.

"What time is it?" she asked

"Its eight ten dear now wake up you have a visitor" her mother said. She jumped down from the top bunk and picked up a hairbrush as she followed her mother out of the room.

"Hey Kari" her eyes were still a little blurred but she'd know that voice anywhere "I didn't know you'd still be sleeping" T.K. said walking over to her.

She smiled "It's alright but what are you doing here?" she asked him as she went into the kitchen and started rummaging through the fridge.

"I was bored and thought maybe you had an idea of something to do." He said leaning against the counter "but it looks like all you want to do is go back to sleep" he laughed.

"You give me about twenty minutes to get ready and we can ride down to the park sound cool" T.K. nodded. "Great" she said taking a box of cereal from the cupboard and headed to her room to get ready.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Hey Matt looks like we have the same math class" Tai said sitting next to his friend. He was still smiling from the good news in homeroom.

"You seem to be in a good mood I guess you made the soccer team." Matt said not really as a question but a statement.

"Course I did" Tai answered confidently

"You didn't have any doubts?"

"Nope"

"You had Sora open your letter didn't you" Matt said in a smart-alecky way.

"Only half way" Tai said "oh and I met some others from the team and our first game is Friday doubt I'll play though according to the others freshmen hardly ever make the team let alone play."

"You never know you might" Matt said

"Did you even sign up for an activity" Tai asked

"Not yet I haven't really found something I'm interested in yet." Matt replied.

"You will" the bell rang and class began.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Hey Mimi" Sora said "looks like we've got the same gym class this year"

"I don't think we should have to take gym." Mimi said.

"Why not it will keep you fit for cheerleading I'm guessing you made the team?" Sora asked.

"Yeah I did" Mimi said sounding proud of herself. "Did you make the tennis team?"

"Yep, hey I thought the gym classes weren't co-ed" Sora said looking off down the hill toward the gym.

"There not which sucks because half the reason I show up to gym is to watch those boys who know what their doing" Mimi answered truthfully.

"Well you may just get to do your boy watching because there is a whole bunch heading into the gym."

"The gym classes aren't co-ed but they have one girls' class and one boy's class in the gym at the same time" said a voice from behind them. Sora and Mimi turned to see a girl walking behind them; she had long blonde pigtails and bright green eyes. "Sorry my names Cassy I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation" The girl said.

"That's ok" Mimi said "I'm a bad eavesdropper too" she laughed.

"Hey look there's Izzy." Sora said. "Hey Izzy" she said loudly enough for him to hear.

"Oh hey, you both have gym too?" he asked.

"Yeah but Mimi isn't too happy about it." Sora said

"Why not, aren't you a cheerleader don't you have to be like athletic" he asked her.

"Yes and just because I am athletic doesn't mean I like to be." Mimi answered stubbornly as they all walked into the gym where the boy's class was on one side of the gym sitting up on the bleachers and the girls' class at the other end on the other side.

"Bye" the two girls said to Izzy and continued down the gym. They climbed up the bleachers and sat next to the Cassy girl.

"Alright girls" said a loud voice from one of the two teachers at the bottom of the bleachers. She blew her whistle causing all the girls to jump. "Welcome to the gym, today's class is going to rather simple. We will hand out your uniforms and your locker numbers so you can go change come back up here and we'll work from there." She blew her whistle again and the two teachers passed out the uniforms as they made their way to the locker rooms.

"Oh no Sora I didn't bring my sneakers" Mimi said sounding worried.

"You can borrow these I brought others for gym" she said as they entered the locker room.

"Thanks Sora you're the best" she said as the traded off shoes. They finished changing, shoved their things in the lockers they were assigned, and went back up to the gym.

"Alright girls we have about half the gym to do warm-ups so spread out." The other teacher said. The girls stood for a moment not sure of what to do the first teacher blew her whistle again and they all scattered in different directions.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Hey you." Sora looked up to see the Cassy girl "why didn't you tell me you were on the tennis team"

"Well I just found out for myself" Sora answered "Why?"

"I'm on the team along with Jenna and Samantha here" she pointed to the girls standing behind her.

"Oh, cool." Sora said, she turned to introduce them to Mimi but she was gone.

"If you're looking for that other girl she's over there" Cassy pointed over to where Mimi was standing with a few other girls

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Hey aren't you the new flyer on the cheerleading squad" said somebody from behind Mimi.

"Yeah, how'd you know though" Mimi asked them confused how they could know when she just recently found out.

"We're on the squad to me and these three" she said. "Welcome to the squad, I'm Jessica, head cheerleader I know all the new recruits. This is Cindy she's another flyer, Megan and I are bases and Amber is a back spot we're the girls catching you." She told Mimi.

"Nice to meet you" Mimi said cheerfully "this is my friend Sor…" Mimi turned to see Sora was not there but talking to some other girls "or not" she laughed.

"This is not social time, push ups ladies" the teacher shouted and blew her whistle.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

In the Park

"Kari slow down" T.K. shouted as him and Kari sped down the hill to the park on their bikes. Kari quickly braked at the bottom of the hill, skidding to a stop. She got off dropping the bike in the grass and fell there herself. T.K. swerved around her coming to a fault a few feet away.

"Wow, I'm tired" Kari said as she sat up in the grass.

"That may be because you didn't stop at all the whole two miles here." T.K. said sitting down next to her.

"How far into school are the others?" Kari asked

"I think about the end of their first classes" he answered "Do you know yet if your brother made the soccer team?"

"Not yet but he probably did" Kari said staring up at the clouds until she heard soft music in the distance "hey do you hear that?" she asked.

T.K. listened and also began to here music in the distance "you want to get some ice cream?" he asked her.

"Of course, let's go" she said and the two picked up their bikes and headed off in the direction of the ice cream truck's music.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Back to school

"I think gym is really kind of pointless" Izzy was telling Matt, they had ended up in the same English class, which was a bit of a surprise to Matt.

"It couldn't be that bad of a class." Matt said

"Its not that it's a hard class or whatever, it's just I'd rather be taking a different class." Izzy said "What was your first class?"

"I had math class with Tai" he answered "there's not much to say about it except it was really boring."

"Math isn't that boring" Izzy said.

"And gym isn't that pointless" Matt replied "but anyways you would say that aren't you in super genius math "

"Super genius math?" Izzy said rolling his eyes "its AP calculus."

"Its super genius math for like twelfth graders."

"And what's wrong with me taking twelfth grade math" Izzy questioned he knew he was smart was there something wrong with that.

"You're in the ninth grade, what do you plan on taking when you actually do get to the twelfth grade?"

"I believe its some kind of advanced trigonometry."

Matt just looked at Izzy like he was crazy, but a few students near by seemed very interested in what he was saying.

"Excuse me but what period do you have AP calculus" one of them asked.

"Third, I think." Izzy said double checking his schedule.

"We have it then too." The boy said "I'm Mitch and this is Rachel" he said and then pointed to the girl next to him with short dark brown hair.

"Nice to meet you or anybody who's taking AP calculus for that matter, I'm Izzy" he said

Mitch and Rachel looked at him "aren't you that really smart kid" Mitch said and Rachel hit him.

"Umm…yeah but I prefer Izzy"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Matt sat back and laughed as he watched Izzy being questioned by the two other smart kids.

"Pardon me but is someone sitting there?" Matt looked around and saw a girl with waist length strawberry blonde hair, she was pointing to the desk next to his own.

"Oh, I don't think so." He replied.

"My name's Lauren by the way." She said taking a seat "what's yours?"

"My name's Matt" he answered.

"Nice to meet you Matt, I love that band." She said, Matt looked at her confused "the one on your shirt" she giggled.

"Oh yeah" he stopped a second "you really don't look like the kind of person who would." She really didn't she looked very different from everyone else with her waist length hair, along with a tank top with a flower on it, a cropped jean jacket, a flowery skirt that went to her knees and flat aqua colored flip flops.

"I also don't look like the kind of person who would sing in a band or run track now do I, you can't judge a book by its cover you know"

"I'm in a band, we're still pretty small though." He could say no more though because the bell was ringing and the teacher came to the front of the room.

"Attention class"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Hey Sora" Tai said sneaking up behind her as she walked through the door way to her and apparently his next class.

"Hey Tai guess you have biology too." She said smiling

"Yep, I wonder if were going to have to dissect frogs or something" he said

Sora just laughed "We'll if we are I'm sure its not going to be today" she took seats and waited for the class to began as Tai suggested more lab projects.

"Hey aren't you that boy who made the varsity soccer team" Sora recognized the girl who asked the question from her gym class, it was one of the girls that Mimi had been talking to.

"Hi my name's Jessica" she said

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Mimi walked into her math class and was disappointed to see that she knew no one. She was not surprised though; all her friends were taking higher math classes then her for sure. She would just have to make herself know in this class.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Hey T.K. lets go back to my house and get some lunch." Kari suggested.

"I thought your mom couldn't cook" he said not sure what his answer should be not that he could get a better lunch at his house sense his mom was rather busy.

"She getting better and I'll help her together I think we can manage some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." She reassured him "we can hang out there until school gets out and then go meet the others"

"Alright sounds good" he agreed "but on the way let's pick up Patamon he must be bored." He said and they got on their bikes and headed out of the park and down the street.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

From all different sides of the cafeteria people were entering, from one of those sides was Sora and Tai coming from biology, Tai looking much happier then Sora did. Matt and Izzy came from another side closer to their English class, Matt speaking with Lauren and Izzy with his Calculus friends and finally Mimi came in looking not her usual joyous self. "Hey everyone" Joe said from the table they were all heading for. They immediately started talking about their days, except for Joe who went a skipped a grade and the thrill of his freshmen year was past. He instead listened to his friends talk of their classes, this made lunch fly by quite quickly.

"What classes do you all have next period?" Matt asked. "I have gym"

"Me too." Both Tai and Joe said.

"I've got Visual Arts next"

"I've got calculus"

"Tell your super genius friends I say hi" Matt said jokingly.

"What about you Mimi?" Sora asked

"Not sure, hold on" Mimi said pulling out her schedule. "Oh I have cooking next"

A bell sounded across the nosy cafeteria barley heard by anyone but just enough people to let everyone else know it was time to go.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Tai, Matt and Joe all made their way out of the cafeteria and were now heading down the hill to the gym.

"Hey, it's you" said someone from behind them.

"Oh hey Lauren" Matt said "guys this is Lauren shes in mine and Izzy's English class. Lauren these are my friends Tai and Joe."

"Pleasure to meet you" she said happily and hurried ahead to another person she must know.

"She is so odd" Matt said the second she was out of ear shot.

"What do you mean she seems nice to me." Joe said as they entered the gym.

"She is but, it's just that would you guess her to sing in a band, be on track team, and debate team, and whole bunch of other stuff." Matt said.

"Maybe she just wants to be different or have something to do after school unlike some people" Tai said.

"I'm working on the extra curricular thing and I guess she may just want to be different."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sora walked into her art class and took a seat at one of the large tables used specifically for art. She waited for the rest of the class to arrive when a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and she was quite tall and skinny. She was the same girl from her gym class and her biology class. There was something that Sora didn't like about that girl and it wasn't that she was a cheerleader; Sora had learned from Mimi that not all cheerleaders were bad. 'Why don't I like her' Sora was thinking to herself 'you know perfectly well why you don't like her' said a voice in the back of her head 'and why is that she said back 'because she spent all of biology class flirting with Tai' the voice mocked her 'that's so not it' Sora said as Jessica took a seat at the same table as her.

"Aren't you in my gym class" she asked sweetly.

"Umm…yeah and biology" Sora answered trying to be polite.

"Really I didn't notice you were my biology class too" she said 'that's because you were to busy flirting with Tai to notice me sitting right there' Sora thought but did not dare say.

"Well you sit right in front of me and my friend Tai"

"Oh Tai is so cool" Jessica started to rant about Tai who she new all of an hour an a half 'how am I going to make is through this class'

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Izzy walked into his math class and was suddenly surrounded by about three or four people. "You're that super smart Izzy kid aren't you?" Izzy just nodded and made his way around them. On the other side of the room were the two students from his English class along with another boy. "Hey Izzy I see you have you met your fans"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Next class

"Hey Sora are you going to English too?" Mimi asked Sora as she caught up with her in the hallway. Sora nodded she had a slight headache from listening to Jessica all through her last class. "What's wrong?" she heard Mimi ask.

"Huh, oh it's nothing just a small headache." She said "How was your cooking class?"

"It wasn't much fun we didn't get to cook anything but hopefully soon we will" Mimi said she wasn't quite sure if the only thing wrong with Sora was a headache but she let it go 'I'll figure out later anyway' she thought.

The two girls walked into the classroom and Sora saw the one person she really didn't want to see.

"Hey Mimi" it was Jessica "and umm…I forgot your name, sorry" she said to Sora not sounding the least bit sorry.

"It's Sora" she answered annoyed.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Hey Kari I think we should go meet the others, they must be getting out of school soon" T.K. said, him and Kari had been watching T.V., mostly cartoons, for the past few hours.

"Okay, you guys want to come?" she asked Gatomon and Patamon.

Gatomon looked up from her cat nap "sure, why not." Patamon was already flying to the door.

"Hey Kari where are all the others at, I know Yolei is on vacation somewhere but what about everyone else." T.K. asked as they headed back down to their bikes and headed off to the high school.

"Well I know Ken and Davis went to soccer camp, and Cody is at his aunt and uncle's house I think." She answered as they turned the corner.

"Do you know when they're coming back?"

"I think they're all due back Saturday morning."

"So what do we do for the rest of the week?"

"Well tomorrow we can go to the beach it's supposed to be really hot." Kari suggested.

"Can we come?" Patamon asked.

"Of course you can" T.K. said "well that's Tuesday down how about Wednesday."

"What about a movie?" Kari asked skidding to a stop outside the school.

"That sounds cool" He said and a bell rang loudly "perfect timing we'll have to come up with more ideas later."

T.K. and Kari watched as students flooded out of the school, they looked around for their friends. They first they saw was Izzy.

"Hey T.K. Kari when you see they others can you tell them I'm staying after for this technology club thing. Kay thanks bye." He said this and was gone before they could even say hi. Next they saw Matt coming over followed by a girl they did not recognize.

"Hey can you two tell the others that I went to see Lauren's band play they'll know who im talking about and T.K. tell mom I'm coming over for dinner" he was also gone in a flash.

"Okay" T.K. said watching his brother retreat.

"Hey guys" It was Mimi and Sora this time.

"Oh he…" Kari was about to say hey.

"Listen I've got tennis practice and Mimi has cheerleading work outs, would you tell the others, thanks byes talk to ya later bye." She and Mimi were gone.

"Oh hi Tai" T.K. said Kari spun around quickly.

"Hey T.K., Kari tell mom and dad that I made the team and that I'm at practice today"

"Bye!" T.K. and Kari yelled after him.

"Hello T.K. Kari would you tell"

"Don't say it just go!" Kari said very irritated by this point.

"Umm…ok, hey T.K. is she okay" Joe asked.

"Yeah just go on Joe" he said holding back a laugh.

"Alright" Joe said and headed back into the school.

Kari sighed and sat down on the ground next to her bike she looked at the grass playing with a few pieces. T.K. kneeled next her "You know will see them later and you still have me." He said trying to cheer her up. She looked up and started laughing.

"I have a feeling we are going to be spending a lot of time together" she said.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**please read and reveiw**

**thanks, LovingMyLife **


	2. Day 2

**Hey everyone here's my next chapter sorry if it took a while to get it up here but with so many interuptions and just the fact that i'm a slow typer don't excpect them any faster then this maybe even longer. the other chapters aren't written just the ideas for them so work with me. OH and to those who gave me reveiw i love ya'll you made my day when i read the reviews. By the way i know not everything matches up with the show like how in my story they don't have uniforms i don't like uniforms and if they had them it would mess up my story. Mimi moves to new york, yeah not in my story, any other things that may confuse you, thats my bad.**

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Next Day

"Hey everyone" Sora said, she was the last person to arrive at the school today but the others did seem to mind waiting for her.

"Hey Sora what took you so long to get here?" Mimi asked as the group headed into the school.

"Oh I just couldn't find my English book is all." she answered.

"Well that's ok I left my last class without my book and had to go back and get it" Tai said. They all went up stairs to their lockers gathering books, binders, and homework. "I can't believe we already have this much stuff to carry."

"I can't believe your locker is already that messy" Matt said coming over from his own locker.

RIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG

"Bye" everyone said as the bell rang and everyone separated ways.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Tai and Sora walked into their homeroom taking the seats by the window as they had done the day before. "So how was your soccer practice yesterday?" Sora asked Tai but did not receive an answer.

"A few quick announcements before you all start your gossiping." Ms. Worth had interrupted the talk that had so quickly broken out. "Not much different from yesterday, back to school game and dance Friday, soccer practice everyday, other activities check the calendar. Enjoy your second day back." She said taking a seat at her desk and began grading a stack of papers.

"Soccer practice everyday wow I hope you enjoy it; so how was practice yesterday. " She asked yet again.

"It was tough but I think I did pretty well." Tai said as he leaned back in his chair.

"You know that you're going to fall right?" she said.

"Will not" he said stubbornly "how was tennis practice? Kari told me you had it yesterday."

"Oh it was ok we mostly got to know each other and played a few rounds." She said "I have practice everyday except Wednesday."

"You should come to see our practice yesterday loads of people showed up to watch." He said he would love to have Sora come watch his practice it would be the closest thing to having her on the team.

"I wish I could but Mimi called me yesterday and insisted that we go shopping for the dance Friday, she doesn't have practice either" Tai look a discouraged "well maybe I could stop by for a bit" she would have preferred to stay for the whole time.

"Try to come" he said excitedly. "You are coming to the game right?"

"Of course I am, what kind of friend would I be if I missed your first game and I can't miss the dance either." She said, she glanced up at the up at the clock and saw it was almost time to go. Tai did not seem to notice though. They bell rang startling the class that was still not used to it and causing Tai to fall backwards in his chair. "Told ya" she said looking down at him her book bag over her shoulder and her hand held out to help him up.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Hey Mimi are you ready for gym?" Sora asked catching up with Mimi as they headed down the hill to the gym.

"No but I have to go don't I" she smiled.

"Thats true, did you remember your sneakers today" Sora asked smiling. Mimi stopped as Sora continued on to the gym. "Don't worry I brought an extra pair" Sora said after noticing Mimi no longer walking next to her.

"Go straight down to the lockers and change" was their greeting when they entered the gym.

"Here" Sora said handing Mimi the sneakers.

"These have pink laces just like mine" Mimi said and stopped as she was about to put them on "wait these are mine, you weren't late because you forgot your book you knew I would forget my sneakers" she said putting two and two together. "Thanks"

"No problem, I pass your house anyways" Sora said she had already finished changing.

"Hi Sora"

"Oh hey Cassy, Jenna, Samantha" she said to her tennis friends who were also already changed.

"Common let's go up to the gym" Jenna said.

"Ok but can we wait for Mimi" Sora said checking on her friend who was having issues opening her locker. Jenna looked impatient.

"No its ok Sora you go on" Mimi said

"You sure I can wait"

"She's sure lets go" Jenna said and she and Samantha pratically pushed her to the door. After a few minutes of being in the gym Sora saw Mimi, Jessica and a few other cheerleaders come up from the lockers.

"Alright first things first" the two teachers from yesterday were standing at the front of the group of spread out girls. They looked very similar, both with dirty blonde hair pulled in to a pony tail and bright blue eyes that stood out in both of them. They reminded Sora of herself and Mimi because one was more tomboyish and the other more girly; One was the tennis coach and the other was the cheer coach; except the two teachers did not seem to like each other. "We want you all running, while you run we will turn on music but if you start walking it goes off" said the one teacher. She blew the whistle and they girls jumped up to run along with the boys who had already started. The other teacher went and put a CD into the player.

As Sora was running she heard Mimi talking with the other girls. "Isn't this the CD that has our Cheer song on it?" One of the other girls nodded at her. The group ran and ran until the first song had ended, it had seemed kind of short. What came next was a bit unexpected, well maybe to somebody who didn't know Mimi. The next song started to play and the cheer girls all looked over at their coach who nodded at them and the five girls started dancing.

'This must be the song they were talking about.' Sora thought. The rest of the gym class had seemed to forget they were supposed to be running, all had stopped to watch the cheerleaders who were dancing to a routine they must have only learned yesterday and doing it nearly perfectly.

"She's really enjoying herself" Izzy said, he had wandered over to where Sora had stopped.

"Yeah she's really good." She said as they watched Mimi and another girl do one-handed cartwheels. The song was coming to an end and the girls into a group, Mimi was in the center of this group and the four other girls picked her up into the air. After a few seconds they lowered Mimi a bit a tossed her into the air where she spun around and the other girls caught her just as the song ended. The students cheered and clapped as the girls giggled. "Mimi loves having all eyes on her" Sora said.

"It's great all you girls want to practice but do it on your own time and not in the middle of class now back to running." Said the tennis coach, the students started out slowly around the gym "I said Run!" she blew her whistle and they all started to sprint.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Hello, is Kari not awake yet" T.K. asked as Kari's mother let him in.

"I think she is, I'm pretty sure I just saw her come from her room and run to the bathroom.

"I was hoping she'd be ready when I got here" he said. He had waited till later to show up then yesterday.

"You can wait in the living room for her" she told him and then walked over to the bathroom door. "Kari, T.K. is…" before she finished the sentence Kari had opened the door.

"Hi mom, Hi T.K. lets go" she said taking his wrist as he was about to sit down on the couch. "To the beach" she said pulling him to the door with one hand and grabbing a picnic basket full of food with the other. "Bye mom"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Back at school

"Hey Matt"

"Hey Izzy was gym any better day?" Matt asked.

"Not really but we did get out of running for about three minutes while Mimi and her cheer friends started to dance around the gym."

"Awesome"

"Hi Matt" Lauren said "and Izzy that's your name right." She asked just to be sure.

"Yeah that's right" Izzy said.

"Oh yay, I'm always getting names wrong" Lauren smiled.

Lauren looked different today, yesterday she looked so different then everyone else, but today she was like most every girl in the school. She had on Jean skirt and a pink collared shirt and flip flops. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"You are dressed much different then you were yesterday" he said kind of confused.

"Really I hadn't noticed" she said casually and took her seat.

Matt also took his seat. 'How does someone not realize they look different from day to day' he thought.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Mimi's Math Class

The bell was ringing and the class taking at their seats. Mimi sat next to one of the soccer players but she could not quite remember his name.

"Ok class we'll go over last nights homework first and then I'll past back the quizzes from yesterday that will tell you about where you are in the class" the teacher explained to them. Mimi remembered that quiz from yesterday, she had struggled a bit with it; math wasn't exactly her best subject and she didn't think she would get a very good grade on it. She apparently struggled with her homework too because as they began to go over it she realized she only got three of the fifteen right.

"Alright I'll give you back the quizzes and then we can take notes for today." He said and began passing back all the quizzes what confused Mimi was that she did not receive hers. She looked up at him but he just looked to the overhead and began writing out the notes. They took notes for what seemed like forever when finally they teacher told them they could pack up, Mimi quickly tossed her books in her bag and went straight up to the teacher's desk; she had some questions to ask.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Lunch (best time of the school day)

The group took their seats at now what they could call their table. They sat in the same seats to the exact, it was a subconscious thing. Joe sat down then Matt and then Izzy on one side and then Tai, Sora, and…

"You guys, do you know where Mimi is?" They all looked up at her and shrugged which meant either no or that they didn't care.

"I'm right here" Mimi said coming up to them, dropping her bag on the floor and her math book on the table. She placed her head down on the book closing her eyes.

"What's wrong Mimi?" Izzy asked her.

"Yeah when we left the gym you couldn't have been happier." Sora said "you were smiling and dancing around the gym like you owned the place"

"Yeah well there probably won't be any more of that" Mimi said sounding disappointed.

"Why not?" Joe asked.

"This is why" Mimi said taking her quiz and homework out of the math book and throwing it down on the table. "Unless I can prove to my teacher that I'm not as bad at math as these assignments say I am then I'm off the team."

"That's horrible" Sora said

"Not as horrible as these grades"

"Mimi, how do you get only three questions right on all of your homework."

Tai and Matt had picked up the quiz and homework. Sora kicked Matt under the Table and shoved Tai off his chair. "You could be a bit more considerate" she then went back to trying to comfort Mimi.

"You know the only thing that's really wrong with this work is that you made some really simple mistakes or missed really short steps" Izzy said reading over Mimi's work. "You're probably easily distracted, that's why the first few are right and then you loose focus on the others and forget the steps."

"You sound like a teacher" Tai said straighting him self back up on his seat.

"What am I going to do?" Mimi said sadly "I love cheering and I'm just not good at math"

"I could help you Mimi" Izzy told her giving her back the quiz and homework "this stuff is pretty easy for me."

"You'll really help me Izzy?" she said.

"Of course" he said.

"Thanks"

"So what do you have to do to keep you on the team?" Sora asked.

"Well the teacher said I need to get really good grades on my homework assignments and he's letting me take a make up quiz on Thursday. If I pass those I get to cheer in the game on Friday and then I have to keep my grades up to stay on the team."

"Do you still get to go to practice?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah"

"That's great I have technology club after school so how about I come over and help you after my club and your cheer practice."

"Perfect"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

At the Beach (wish I was there too instead of freezing my butt off here)

T.K. and Kari were sitting on the beach eating the lunch Kari had packed.

"I'm not eating peanut butter and jelly again tomorrow" Kari said as she finished her sandwich.

"You made them" T.K. said

"I know but well I didn't think I'd get tired of them so quickly."

"That's ok we can eat popcorn and candy tomorrow" he said "what movie are we going to see?"

"I'm not sure but it has to be funny and exciting, with adventure and romance, and it can't be to chick flicky or scary" Kari said thinking.

"It sounds like you are asking for the perfect movie; I don't think one like that has been made yet"

'It sounds like the lives of some of the people I know ' Kari thought "Oh well whatever but the movie has to be over by the time school is out."

"Ok, wait why" he asked.

"Mimi and Sora want me to go shopping with them for the dance on Friday after the game, I think Sora wants me go for back up, Mimi's is most likely going to have her try on everything in the store." She said "Are you going to the game?"

"I am now"

"Yay" she said she looked down at the ocean. "Race you?" she said getting up and running for straight toward the water. T.K. quickly got up and started running after her.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Third Period

Sora sat again at one of the large tables in her art class. She couldn't wait for the first assignment that they were getting today. The Teacher had told them yesterday that this was going to be a very creative assignment. Her train of thought was cut short by Jessica coming into the room and sitting at her table. It was obvious to Sora that Jessica didn't have any close friends in this class because she would probably not have choosen to sit next to her. Yesterday Sora sat through Jessica talking endlessly about how cool, funny, and cute Tai was. 'Like I didn't already know all this' Sora's little voice in her head had said 'your not supposed to think like that' she had said back, but today seemed different Jessica didn't talk to her in fact she hardly looked at her. 'That is fine with me.'

"Ok class you have been waiting for your first assignment and now I'm going to give it to you" their teacher said as she began to write on the bored. "You are to take a photograph and recreate it. Be creative and original, remake it so its your own, I'm not going to put to many restrictions on this assignment, except an appropriate picture please if your not sure about that ask me. Not all of your assignments will be this carefree so enjoy it I think its something you will want to work on so it's due Friday. Take a few minutes to think about a picture you may want to use and then will start some notes on balance and unity."

Sora looked down at her binder which she had spent the day before school started covering it with pictures of her and her friends. 'This is going to be hard she thought' she thought, she loved all her pictures.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Back to the gym

"Alright start running boys" the boys groaning all gitting up slowly and starting to run.

"You know I don't think running is pointless but I don't think we should have to everyday either we get enough of a workout walking to school, around school, and home from school." Joe said as he kept up with Tai and Matt. Tai was already running a little slower so his friends could keep up. Suddenly someone ran past them going quite fast. Apparently the girls had joined the boys in the run because it was Matt's friend Lauren who had ran past them.

"Hey guys, Bye guys" she said without stopping.

"No wonder she's on track team she is fast" Tai said as they watched Lauren round the corner of the gym.

"Hey freshmen" Tai and Matt turned and started to run backwards.

"Oh hey" it was some of Tai's soccer team mates.

"We want to see who can make it around the gym the most times" Paul said.

"Umm…alright is it ok with you guys?" he asked Joe and Matt.

"Go on I'm not trying to tire myself out" Matt said

"Yeah and I can't run much faster then this" Joe said

"Alright then, GO!" Tai, Paul and two other soccer players started sprinting around the gym.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Back to the Beach

"Do you want to go see if the others are actually coming home today?" T.K. asked. They were still hanging out at the beach, Kari was taking pictures and Patamon and Gatomon were both asleep on the blanket.

"Alright but somebody better be there." She said, they packed up all their stuff and began riding to the school. Students were all ready leaving when they got there. Sora was sitting on a bench most likely waiting for the others.

"Hey Sora" Kari said "I thought you had tennis."

"I do but the girls decided that since it was so hot we would wait until later."

"That's a good idea" T.K. said as he looked around the crowd of students. "Sora who are we waiting for?"

"Well Mimi's at cheer, Tai's at soccer practice, and Izzy is at that tech club thing so I guess its just Matt and Joe…"  
"Hey guys I'm staying after school to finish up some homework" Joe had run up to them and now was running back to the school.

"Well there's still Matt, there he is right now" she pointed to Matt who was coming toward them quickly.

"Can't walk home, have band practice, got to go, bye"

"Never mind" Sora said, Kari and T.K. just stood back giggling.

"Try having six people say that to you" Kari said.

The three of them started on there way home, Kari and T.K. going slower on their bikes. "So what did you guys do all day?" Sora asked "and yesterday, you must have been bored."

"Well yesterday we went to the park for most of the day and then went to my house to watch T.V." Kari said

"Today we went to the beach and tomorrow we're going to see a movie" T.K. said.

"Cool what movie are you going to go see?" Sora asked.

"We're not sure yet" they both said.

"Bye guys" T.K. said as they walked past his apartment building.

"Bye" the two girls waved and continued on their way.

"Hey Kari you take lots of pictures right?" Sora asked as they turned the corner on to Sora's street.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I just got a project in art today and I'm supposed to recreate a picture, I haven't gone through all of mine but I thought maybe you would have some cool ones." Sora explained.

"I have lots of pictures I'll go through them when I get home and send you the best ones." Kari said as they stopped outside Sora's mothers flower shop. "does it need to be of anything specific?"

"No it can be anything I'm pretty sure"

"Okay"

"Bye Kari thanks a bunch" Sora said heading into the shop.

"Bye"

"Hey Kari wait" Sora said sticking her head back out the door. Kari looked back around. "You know I noticed that you and T.K. are spending a lot of time together" Sora smiled.

"Bye Sora" Kari rolled her eyes and pedaled off down the street just as she was out of sight she realized that she was blushing. 'I wonder if Sora noticed' she thought.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Izzy walked down the street heading for Mimi's house. He had to make up an excuse to leave his tech club friends. He didn't think Mimi wanted a bunch of people that she didn't know to know she was not a great math student. He finally did get away though after coming up with the brilliant excuse of having to help his dad with something. Izzy had just got to the apartment complex where Mimi lived when someone ran past him going quite fast, running right up the stairs of the building.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Mimi was in a huge rush to get to her house after cheer practice had run long after she needed to go. She finally told the team that if she didn't leave then, that she wouldn't be cheering anytime soon. The other girls still didn't want her to go but Cindy, another cheerleader, finally helped her get away. She was running so late that she decided to change from her gym clothes when she got home, so she just grabbed her book bag, gym bag, and her water bottle and started to jog quickly home. She was almost there when she saw Izzy just down the street. She was not sure why but for some reason she felt the need to beat him to her house. It would have made much more since to just catch up with him but no she would beat him there so she ran. She ran straight past him, straight up the stairs, and straight through the door of her apartment on the top floor. She dropped all her stuff but the water bottle on the floor of the living room and went to the kitchen. She filled the water bottle with ice and water from the fridge. "Hey mom how was your day? Good, great…" the door bell rang "I got that." She said running out of the kitchen leaving her mom slightly confused. The door bell rang again just as Mimi opened the door. "Hello" she said smiling.

"Hey Mimi" Izzy said. "Was that by any chance you that ran past me down there on the sidewalk?"

"Yep." She said as she walked back into the kitchen with Izzy following her. "Hey mom, you remember Izzy right?" Mimi asked as she sat up on the counter and taking a drink from her water bottle.

"Oh yes hello dear."

"Hello Mrs. Tachikawa"

"Izzy is helping me improve in math"

"Thats sweet of you, would you two like anything to eat?"

Izzy wasn't sure, he had learned before not to eat his friends' mother's cooking. "Umm…"

"Sure mom" Mimi said "Don't worry my mom only attempts cooking on holidays usually my dad or i cook or we order out."

"Does pizza sound good to everyone?" Mimi's mom asked.

"Yeah mom, thanks, pizza place is speed dial number nine" Mimi said jumping down from the counter. "Come on Izzy I think I dropped my things in the living room." She led the way out of the kitchen and into the living room where all her things were lying in the middle of the floor. Before Mimi said anything else she went around to the computer, T.V. and radio turning them on. "Alright so where do we start?" she asked.

Izzy looked at her like she was crazy. "Well for one thing I think we have found the main cause of the focusing problem." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the computer, T.V. and the radio are all distractions that make you loose focus on your homework." He explained "Is your cell phone on?" he asked.

Mimi reached into her purse and yes her phone was on. "Yes of course it is"

"How many calls do you get when your doing your homework?"

"I don't know about…"

"Wait how many are important calls?" he asked more specifically.

"I don't know, their all important to me and what if there is an emergency I have to leave it on"

"You have a home phone I'm sure if anyone really needs to get in touch with you they will at least try to call your home phone."

"And the T.V., radio, and computer?"

"Off"

"Can the T.V. stay on?"

"No"

"Low volume?" she asked smiling sweetly.

"Fine but don't put anything on that you'll be sucked into watching."

"Okay" she said and then started toward the stairs.

"Where you going now?" he asked confused.

"I have to get out of these icky gym clothes." She said and ran off up the stairs.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sora sat down at her computer, she had about a hour before she had to be at tennis practice and didn't have much homework to do. She decided she would look through the pictures on her computer and see if she had any that were suited well for her project. It wasn't as easy as she had hoped it would be. She brought up the file labeled Pictures. As she scrolled through them none of them seemed to stick out. There were pictures of her young and old by herself or with friends and family, there were lots of them with her and Tai. That seemed to happen a lot, having more pictures with you and a best friend then say a family member or sibling. She liked a lot of those pictures but using one of them might be a bit awkward; a lot of the art work got displayed in the halls. Sora noticed a little light blinking in the corner of her computer telling she had an email. She clicked on the little envelope.

Hey Sora, I went through all of my favorite pictures and sent you the ones I thought would be the best for your project. If you like any of them email me back I'll make the prints and send in copies with Tai tomorrow.

TTYL, Kari

Sora clicked the attachment and began going through those pictures hoping to have better luck. About half way down the page two of the pictures that were next to each other, they seemed to stand out more then the others. Sora wasn't sure if she would be allowed to use them both on her project but it was worth a shot. She looked down at the clock and realized that she needed to be at tennis practice soon so she quickly emailed Kari the names of the pictures and packed up her stuff to go.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Back at Mimi's

"I don't get this I give up!" Mimi said laying her head down on the paper that was covered in a bunch of jumbled numbers and symbols that she did not understand a bit of.

"Mimi you can't give up, don't you remember bad grades equals no cheerleading." Izzy said trying to get Mimi to focus on her work was much harder then excepted. Mimi looked up giving Izzy a very mean look. Izzy couldn't help but laugh though because the print from Mimi's paper had come off on her the side of her face.

"What's so funny?" Mimi asked very agitated.

"You have numbers all over your face"

"What?" she asked confused. She reached into her purse pulling out her compact mirror and she did have the last problem that was giving her a headache written on the side of her face. She also noticed her cheeks turning slightly pink. She couldn't help laughing at her self. "Why don't I understand math?" she asked as she wiped the numbers from her face only making it worse.

"I told you it's not that you don't understand, it's just that you don't want to focus" Izzy explained to her.

"I do want to focus, I just can't"

Izzy thought for a moment, trying to come up with a way to help Mimi focus. "Maybe what you need to do is to think about the problem in a different way, put it into terms of something you like, what are some things that you like?"

Mimi thought for a minute. "Well I like shopping, cheerleading, pink and…"

"The pizza is here!" Mimi's mom came into the living room; she set the pizza down on the one corner of the table that wasn't covered in homework and textbooks.

"Oh and I like pizza" Mimi said taking a piece.

"Alright" he said also taking a piece of pizza for himself "now we just have to incorporate that stuff with the math."

"Isn't that going to get me to loose focus though?" Mimi asked.

"Not as long as it stays mostly math related"

"Oh ok, so how do we mix things as different as math and cheerleading or shopping?"

"I'll show you"

Twenty minutes later...

"I GET IT!" Mimi shouted as she jumped up and started to spin around the living room. Izzy had checked over a few problems on her homework and they just happened to be right, now he just sat there laughing at Mimi until she finally sat back down smiling from ear to ear.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**so yeah the next chapter they have like the shoppie trip and they go to the soccer practice for a bit. **

**Read and review **

**thanks bunches **

**lovingmylife**


	3. day 3

Day Three

"Hey Mimi"

"Sora, why are you calling me? You're going to see me in like ten minutes." Mimi was getting ready for school when Sora had called her. She was just about to walk out the door when the phone had rung.

"I just wanted to make sure that you brought your sneakers today. I'm running behind and won't have time to pick them up" Sora laughed. Mimi looked down at the stuff in her hands and she didn't have her sneakers with her.

"Sora of course I have my sneakers, I wouldn't forget three times."

"Ok well I just wanted to make sure, see you in a bit."

"See ya" Mimi hung up the phone, dropped her stuff in the doorway and ran up the stairs to her room to get her sneakers.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Hey Tai did you bring the pictures that I asked Kari for?" Sora asked as her and Tai took their usual seats in homeroom.

"What pictures?" Tai asked.

"You didn't bring the pictures, Tai I need those today for my class or I won't be able to do my work…" Sora began to freak out.

"Sora relax I'm kidding I brought them" Tai said taking the pictures out of his bag. "See" he handed her the pictures which she snatched from him.

"That wasn't funny"

"Yes it was" Sora rolled her eyes "You know it was." Sora glared at him.

"So why did you pick these pictures? There's nothing really special about them."

"Well I really don't know why I picked them" she looked down at the pictures in her hands. They were from not to long ago; around the beginning of the summer they had been taken when her and her friends had gone to the beach.

One of the pictures Kari had taken with out telling them, which meant that no one was looking. She was sitting on a lawn chair in the sun, drawing a picture that if she remembered correctly was of the soccer ball that Tai was holding, Tai himself had fallen asleep in the picture, and he ended up getting a really bad sunburn for not putting on sunscreen. Joe didn't though he sat under the umbrella with half a bottle of sun block on and was reading a book. Mimi was lying on a fold out chair with a magazine, getting a tan. Izzy was sitting on a towel with his laptop and Matt was also sitting under the umbrella playing his guitar. She thought this picture was kind of funny.

In the other one Kari had convinced everyone to drop what they were doing; she had kicked Tai awake, and took a picture of them all together. From left to right it was Mimi, Izzy, Matt, Joe, Tai, and then herself. This one she liked even more.

"I guess I choose these pictures because I liked them but I'm not sure how to remake it yet, I guess it will come to me later."

"I'm sure how ever you make it, it will be great." Tai said. Sora blushed a little bit but was saved from being seen by the teacher making her usual announcements.

"I just wanted to make sure all cheerleaders and tennis players knew that there is no practice today. I think that's it."

Sora and Tai had began to notice that this teacher was not a pro at her job, they assumed because it was probably her first year teaching she couldn't be more then twenty three years old. The students talked for a while more until the bell rang and they were off to class.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

In the gym

"Hey guys, watcha ya talking about?" Sora asked her tennis friends as she walked into the gym with Mimi, who was immediately pulled away by the cheerleaders.

"Hey Sora, we were just talking about what we were going to do today since we don't have practice." Jenna said.

"Yeah we were thinking of going out for coffee or something, do you want to come?" Cassy asked.

"I would love to but I can't I already have plans with Mimi to go shopping for the dance on Friday." Sora said and then remembered that she had to ask Mimi if they could stop by Tai's practice after school "actually I need to ask Mimi something" Sora said turning towards Mimi.

"Umm… can't you ask her later?" Samantha said looking over at the cheerleaders.

"Yeah I guess so, are you all going to the dance?" she asked.

The three girls all looked at each other, "Well I know I am" Cassy said. Jenna and Samantha whispered to each other for a minute.

"I'll try and make it." Samantha said.

"Yeah, me too." Jenna said.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Matt and Tai's Math Class

"Hey Tai"

"Hey Matt, what's up?"

"Nothing much really, how about you?"

"I won that race around the gym yesterday, the others were so jealous but the coach thought it was awesome, he says if I keep up the good work I might be able to start in the game on Friday." Tai said sounding really proud of himself.

"That's cool, how's your practice been going."

"Its okay but half the team doesn't pass the ball to me and then one they do their like trying to kill me with it, I guess its just tough training is all." Tai said. "Have you signed up for any extra curricular activities yet?"

"No now will you stop asking me" Matt said irritated.

"I'll stop asking when you finally do, why don't you just join a club or something it doesn't have to be a sports team."

"There just isn't a club I'm really interested in is all" matt said taking out his math book.

"There is a club for everything there must be one you are interested in"

Tai could no longer bug Matt about his lack of extra curricular activities because the teacher was calling the class to quiet down and begin.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

On the way to the movie theater

"So have we come up with a movie to see?" T.K. asked.

"I was thinking we would just go through all the movies when we get there and then pick the one that sounds the best." Kari said.

"What happens if the movie has already started or if it doesn't start for a while?" he asked as the stopped their bikes outside of the theater.

"Well I think there is like a little game area in the theater so we can just hang out there if the movie doesn't start for a while or we could wait in the snack line because that's probably an mile long." She answered locking up the bike. They entered the movie theater and went over to the ticket desk, they read the list of movies and there start times none of them started for at least another thrity minutes.

"How about that one? It sounds interesting but it doesn't start for another forty minutes" Kari said.

"Well were not in a rush so yeah that one" T.K. agreed, they paid for the tickets and went over to the little arcade area. There were different games in the area and one thing that you could find everywhere was a crane machine.

"I love these things" T.K. said looking at the machine.

"Why there a waste of money I have never seen anybody win at that." Kari said.

"Well that's because people always are picky about what they want out of the machine if you just pick the easiest one then you can get it."

"You sound like you're a pro at this" she said.

"Well I am, by my old house there was a convenient store and they had one of these I used to stop there after school and try to win a prize" T.K. said putting a quarter in the machine. It started and T.K. picked the easiest and most random prize in the machine; it was a funny looking fuzzy, blue and green monster. T.K. easily dropped the monster down through the slot.

"How did you do that?" Kari asked in amazement.

"Practice" T.K. replied simply. "Here you can have this I have a whole box full in storage."

"Thanks, its actually kind of cute" Kari said laughing at the ugly blue monster. They played a few more of the little arcade games, to T.K. surprise Kari was very good at the game were you shoot things when they popped up on the screen. Soon they had wasted all the time up to the movie and still had not gotten any snacks.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Izzy and Matt's English Class (and Lauren's)

"Hey Matt, what's wrong" Izzy asked Matt who had his head down on his desk.

"Oh nothing Tai was bugging me all through math about joining an extra curricular activity is all." Matt answered picking up his head.

"Why don't you join one then?" Matt had become used to this voice entering his conversations it was Lauren.

"I just haven't found one I'm interested in yet" Matt turned to talk to her but stopped. "What…"

Lauren looked yet again different today, but this was an extreme difference. She was dressed in a black t-shirt with a broken purple heart on it, a plaid black and purple skirt, and black boots. She also had on dark eye make-up and silver jewelry.

"You are Lauren right?" Matt asked in amazement there was no doubt though because Lauren's long red hair still stood out the most.

"Of course I am." She said looking at him like he was the crazy one and that she didn't look at all different in her outfit.

Matt turned to check with Izzy who also looked confused at Lauren's new choice of wardrobe. They shrugged at each other and Izzy started talking Mitch and Rachel from his math class.

"Okay whatever" Matt said and started talking to Lauren about stupid extra curricular activities.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Mimi's Math Class

"Alright I'm going to come around and check everyone's homework now so please put it on your desk and work out the problem on the board. Mimi took the homework out of her binder and a sheet of paper. As she worked out the problem on the board she continued to glance at her homework. 'I can't think about that I have to think about the problem on the board.' Mimi thought focusing on the problem that she was coping on to the paper. She worked about half of it out when the teacher got to her desk. He picked up the paper and glanced down at her. She was once again loosing focus on the problem. She mental hit herself and stared back at her paper she had almost forgotten to switch one of the signs. The teacher finished checking her homework and set it on the desk. He took out his red pen and wrote something on it. As soon as he had moved on to the next person's homework she snatched hers up; Written across it was a one hundred. Mimi couldn't help but smile, Izzy had checked her homework last night and told her they were all right but just having the teacher know it and say it made her beyond happy.

"Okay class" the teacher said after checking all the class's homework. "Who wants to put the problem on the board? Mimi how about you?"

Mimi looked down at the work she had done; the answer looked right maybe it was.

"Okay" she said going to the board.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Lunch

"Hey everyone"

Everyone was seated around the table and again Mimi was late but when she did come she could not have looked more different then she had the day before. She was smiling and humming; she did still throw her books down on the table and her homework on top of that.

"I got a hundred" she squeaked.

"That great Mimi" Sora said giving Mimi a hug.

"Yeah it is but Mimi I told you yesterday that all those problems were right." Izzy said.

"Yeah I guess but the teacher also asked me to do a problem on the board and I got it right too." She squealed again very thrilled with herself. Her friends laughed as she smiled happily.

Lunch went by quickly with talk of their days again Sora had also forgotten to ask Mimi about stopping by Tai's practice but she could always ask when they got to English.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Izzy's math class

Izzy walked into his math class taking a seat in front of Mitch and Rachel and next to a boy named John. They had been the ones to convince him to join the tech club. They were discussing the homework as their teacher came around. He stopped as Izzy's desk to check is work and as he did started taking to him.

"Izzy do you know I also teach Algebra I and I have a friend of yours in that class, I believe you know Mimi."

"Yeah" Izzy said wondering where this was going.

"Well she told me that you were tutoring her in math and I just wanted to tell you what a good job you are doing" the teacher said he wrote a one hundred on Izzy's paper and handed it back to him.

"You have a friend in algebra I" Mitch said sort of shocked.

"Yeah, Mimi is a really good friend of mine" Izzy said "A little self absorbed but still my friend"

"Why?" Mitch asked.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Art class (be creative)

Sora could not wait to get started on her art project she was beginning to form an idea in her head. She had checked with her teacher about using two pictures and she was totally in favor of the idea as long as they were incorporated well with each other. They were given most of the class time to start on the projects. Sora didn't even care that Jessica was sitting there at her table giving her mean looks; she just started sketching out the two pictures on large paper. Jessica glanced at the pictures Sora was using.

"Interesting pictures" she said to Sora "Why did you choose them?"

Sora looked up surprised that Jessica had spoken to her. "Oh well I don't really know why I choose them yet, they just seemed to jump out at me when I looked through my pictures." She explained.

"Oh" Jessica said and continued working on her own work. The picture she was using was of just her, it looked like it was taken by a professional. Also at the table were two other students one was working with paint and the other was doing something with lots of pastels. Jessica got up to go sharpen the pencil she was using. On her way back from the sharpener she seemed to have tripped over something and knocked into the table. The paint that the one student had been using had spilt everywhere soaking Sora's sketches and mixing the colors of the paints and pastels.

"I am so sorry" she said as the paint began to run off the table spilling into Sora's and the other students laps.

"My painting, my sketches, my drawing" Sora and the two others shouted. The teacher rushed over with old rags and paper towels to help them.

"I am so sorry" Jessica said again insisting on helping wipe up the mess. Sora looked and the pictures and her sketches. They were for the most part ruined. She wiped the paint from the pictures she would not be able to use them any more. 'I guess I can ask Kari for more copies' she thought. They finished cleaning up the table and disposed of the no longer usable art works. As they sat down Sora looked at Jessica she had begun working on her project again. 'Why wasn't her stuff destroyed' she thought. The picture she was using was in perfect condition along with the rough copy of her project. Sora also glanced down at the floor were Jessica had tripped, nothing was there and Jessica was wear flip flops 'what could she have tripped over' she thought. Then came the other voice from in her head. 'Isn't it obvious she did that on purpose' 'she wouldn't do that, I know she doesn't like me much but why would she ruin everyone else's projects too' 'maybe she didn't care as long as yours was ruined.'

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

At the movies

Kari and T.K. watched the movie it wasn't as good as they would have hoped it was actually pretty stupid the only good parts were the ones with this one actress who could not have been much older then themselves. She was very good at playing her part as some girl who was like supposedly ugly and no one really noticed her but in the end all the characters realized that she was really beautiful on the inside. It wasn't the main point of the movie and she wasn't a very big character but she played the over used idea very well. T.K. and Kari made fun of most of the movie and went to get more popcorn when every the one good actress wasn't on screen. When the movie finally ended they had gone through three buckets of popcorn and a whole bag of Twizzlers.

"That movie really sucked." Kari said as they dumped the garbage in the trashcan outside where they saw the movie.

"Yeah it really did but it was fun laughing at how stupid it was." T.K. said.

As they began to walk toward the exit of the main theater Kari stopped. "Opps I forgot Maggie" She said turning and running back into the theater.

T.K. stood confused staring after her. If he remembered right Maggie was the name of the one good character in the whole movie, what could she have meant? When she came back out she was carrying the ugly blue monster.

"You named the monster Maggie?" he asked.

"Yeah it's the perfect name because it's really is ugly but if you keep looking at it it's cute."

"You're right it is a good name"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

4th period (schools almost out)

"Hey Sora where's your project I want to get a sneak peak at it" Mimi said taking a seat next to Sora.

"I'd love to show it to you but it kind of got ruined"

"Oh that's horrible, how?"

"It's my fault" Jessica had joined them at the table.

"It's okay Jessica I can always get more copies from Kari anyways" Sora said.

"That's great." She said but did not look at all happy.

"By the way Mimi before we go shopping do you mind if we stop by Tai soccer practice?" Sora asked finally remembering.

"Okay but you have to tell me one thing" Mimi said

"Sure what is it?"

"Well did he ask you to come or are you going to surprise him by showing up?" Mimi said teasing Sora.

"For your information he asked me to stop by, I told him I might be able to before you forced us on this shopping spree." Sora said, she looked down at her English book so Mimi wouldn't see her blush. Mimi seemed to agree with the voice in her head that insisted that she liked Tai.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Outside of the School

Sora and Mimi were waiting outside the school for Kari, then they were going to make a stop by the soccer field say hi to Tai and then they were off to the mall. As Kari walked up to her older friends they looked at her a bit oddly.

"What's with the monster?" Sora said looking at the ugly blue monster in Kari's hands.

"Oh you mean Maggie; I didn't stop by my house so I guess I'm carrying it with me." Kari said happily.

"I meant where did you get it, I mean Maggie?" Sora said, she liked the little monster it was cute.

"Oh well T.K. won it at the movie theater out of the crane machine and gave it to me. I was surprised usually no one can win those games."

"You were at the movies with T.K.?" Mimi said grinning. Kari began trying to convince Mimi that she and TK were just friends and Mimi wasn't hearing it. Sora led them all to the soccer field. Sora thought to herself that this school was shaped so oddly, the gym was slightly built into a hill, and the different fields and courts were around it along with the school. When you entered the soccer field you were on the top of the bleachers. Sora walked along on top of the bleachers and looked down at the field; the soccer boys were taking turns sprinting back and fourth.

"Hey Sora why are we at Tai's practice I thought we were going shopping?" Kari said.

"Sora just wanted to come see her boyfriend's practice" Mimi teased as her and Kari followed Sora along the bleachers.

"He is not my boyfriend he is my best friend" Sora said stepping down from the bleachers and heading down the steps.

"You know that is exactly what Kari just said when I asked her about TK" The soccer players were getting some water and Tai saw them coming down the steps.

"Hey you came." He said walking over to them.

"Told you I would try but these two are in a big hurry so we have to go" Sora said. Mimi and Kari stood behind her, both were holding back giggles.

"Well that's ok I have to get back out there or the coach will lose it. Bye." Tai said waving to them as he ran back out on to the field. Sora stared after him for a moment, or maybe longer.

"Sora the mall is going to close if we don't get going."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

When Tai got back onto the field he looked back over at the bleachers, Mimi had just said something to Sora and they were now heading out of the stadium. He watched them leave not really paying attention to what he was supposed to be doing; well until he heard a whistle close to his ear.

"Owww" He said, he looked to see his coach standing next to him with a rather mean look on his face.

"This is not the time to be dazing off" He shouted now you're supposed to be running against Robert and he's already half way around the track." Tai looked to where Robert was it would be nearly impossible to catch up to him, he could do it though.

"Sorry coach" He said but did not here what the coach said back because he was now sprinting after Robert. It did not take him long to catch up he was soon running right next to him.

"Hey" he said casually as if this wasn't a race.

"Hey, you know your pretty fast, but what took you so long to start running?" Robert asked.

"I was just a little side tracked is all"

"You were watching those girls leave who are they?"

"Oh well they're just friends of mine and one was my little sister Kari" They were now running in sink.

"Wasn't one of them that girl from our homeroom? That one you always sit with."

"That's Sora she is like my best friend."

"Oh, and the other girl isn't she a cheerleader?" Robert asked.

"Mimi, yeah she is."

"Well that's good" Tai was confused.

"Why is that good?" he asked, they were now on the straight away of the track.

"Well Paul asked her to the dance and it's like a rule that the soccer players go with the cheerleaders." Tai slowed down as Robert said this causing him to loose the race.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The Mall (The BEST place around)

"So why exactly are we at the mall?" Sora asked as they entered the first stop on the list Mimi had made of places for them to go.

"Because we have to get something to where to the dance on Friday, I already told you this." Mimi answered as she made her way around the store.

"Mimi, why don't you just wear something from your closet?" Kari asked.

"Well I like to shop and this gives me a good excuse to do so." Mimi explained.

"So why can't I wear something from my closet" Sora asked as Mimi handed her three different shirts.

"Well with you here I can shop even more" Sora rolled her eyes and turned to Kari.

"Thanks for coming" she whispered

"No problem"

"What's no problem?" Mimi asked as she put more clothes into their hands.

"Oh ummm… it's nothing" Sora said.

"We do have another problem." Mimi said.

"And what's that?" Sora asked confused.

"Well Tai still hasn't asked you to the dance." Mimi said simply.

"And what makes you think he is going to ask me" Sora said.

"Even I know the answer to that" Kari said "He likes you duh."

"He does not and I don't like him so don't even go there Mimi" Sora said before Mimi could speak.

"But Sora you know you like him, we know you like him why won't you just say it, it won't kill you." Mimi looked at Sora she had stopped handing them clothes; she was determined to get those three simple words out of Sora's mouth. Sora was beginning to feel defeated, so yes she did like Tai but that didn't give Mimi the right to know; although if she told Mimi she would have someone to talk to about it. She could trust Kari not to tell anyone and as big a gossiper as Mimi was she figured she could trust her too.

"Alright, maybe I do like Tai a little bit" Sora said this very quietly but the sound that the other two girls made was far beyond that. Many people looked at Kari and Mimi but they did not seem to care in the slightest "but you can't tell anyone" Sora pleaded with them. "Please"

"Don't worry Sora we won't tell anyone" Kari looked at Mimi who had taken out her cell phone.

"Just Yolei" Mimi said.

"Not right now you can tell her tonight or something" Sora said. "And it doesn't matter that I like Tai because he doesn't like me back"

"How do you know that?" Mimi asked she had gone back to putting clothes in their arms and was now leading them to the fitting rooms in the back. Sora tired to think of some reason but she couldn't, Kari and Mimi gave here a see we told you look.

"Well I just know he doesn't" she said stubbornly. They each took an outfit in, changed and came back out.

"You know I won't force you to believe us but I will prove to you he does" they each stood in front of the mirrors.

"How are you going to do that?" Sora asked "Keep that shirt I like it" she said to Mimi who looked again in the mirror. They again went back into the rooms to change and came out. "I don't know how yet but I will" Mimi said "you should wear that it's cute"

Sora looked in the mirror this whole keep changing until you find the right outfit was repetitive but it worked. "Ok"

"Wait that's it" Kari said.

"What are you talking about?" Mimi asked.

"About how to get Tai to show he likes Sora, wear something cute to school tomorrow"

"That's brilliant!" Mimi agreed and as soon as she went to change her skirt again Sora turned on Kari.

"Kari, why did you suggest that."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time" She said smiling and hoping Sora didn't yell at her.

Mimi came back out and looked in the mirror "It's perfect."

"The skirt or the idea?"

"Both" she said "and now we have outfits and dates"

"Tai hasn't asked me,and he won't and wait who are you going with?" Sora stopped on their way to the check out line.

"I didn't tell you, some boy in my math class asked me"

"Some boy…"

"Oh hush I'll remember his name give me a minute" Mimi thought, she mouthing names until it came to her. "Paul! That's it Paul I think he's on the soccer team."

"Paul's in my homeroom, I wonder why he's in your math class he's got to be like a junior, he's always calling us freshman." Sora said.

"He seemed really nice when I talked to him so I just said yes; he is kind of cute though" Mimi said.

"You said that without blushing you must not really, really like him" Kari said.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked.

"Well you're not easily embarrassed and you don't blush around boys like most girls do unless you really like one." Sora said.

"I really doubt that" Mimi said. They were now leaving the store and moving on to the next one to buy shoes. They were trying on shoes and Mimi had just picked out a pair when Sora looked down at her watch.

"Hey Mimi isn't Izzy supposed to be tutoring you in like ten minutes?" She asked.

"No not until like five thirty"

"Well according to my watch it's five nineteen" Sora said as she pulled off a pair of shoes and placed them back into the box.

"But my watch says it's….opps" Mimi had looked down at her watch. "I'll see you guys later" she said as she put her own shoes on and ran out of the store.

Kari and Sora continued trying on shoes.

"So do you think these match my outfit? Sora asked Kari, holding up a pair of shoes.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Mimi was once again running to her house, not only was she going to pass math but she would pass gym class too. 'What was I thinking wearing heels.' she thought as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs to the apartment complex.' I knew the elevator was broken' she pulled off her shoes and tossed them in her shopping bag and started up the stairs as fast as she could. She ran into her apartment and ran through the living room and kitchen. Izzy wasn't there yet, 'I must have ran pretty fast' she thought taking a seat at the kitchen table. Her mom entered the kitchen "I thought I heard you, your friend is already here"

"What?"

"Yeah he's helping your dad with the computer in his office"

"Oh" Mimi pushed herself up from the chair she was tired out from her run home and it would be lucky if she made it up the stairs to her dad's office; but she did. She entered the office Izzy was explaining some computer nonsense that she wouldn't understand even if she tried too. "Hey Izzy sorry I'm late I lost track of time at the mall"

"That's ok, I'm helping your dad download some different programs for his computer"

"Okay well I'll just wait downstairs I guess" Mimi walked back out of the office and down to the stairs where she fell on to the couch. She was so tired but she had to stay up and study for that re-take quiz tomorrow she had to pass it was important that she did.

"Mimi you're supposed to studying not sleeping" Mimi opened her eyes Izzy was standing over her holding her math book.

"Oh sorry did I fall asleep?"

"Only for about ten minutes" Izzy said as he sat down at the coffee table. "We should probably start by going over what's on that quiz; do you know what's on the quiz?" he asked. Mimi slid off the couch on to the floor she reached into her book bag and pulled out the quiz that she had done so badly on.

"The teacher told me to study over this and that I should pass. I don't have to know all of it because it's a pre test but, I really to do good" Mimi said "and a lot of the stuff from the past few nights of homework will be on it."

"Ok well let's get started"

"Not yet" Mimi's mom had entered the living room "We're having Chinese for dinner." She handed Mimi a bag of food.

"Thanks mom" Mimi just realized how hungry she was and dung into the food. After a bit of eating Mimi finally got down to studying and her need to talk finally slowed because it was getting later. She had told Izzy about most of her day in under half an hour as many times as Izzy told her she was getting off focus. She finished going over her quiz and was doing that's night homework. She was sitting on the couch her math book and paper in her lap. Izzy was sitting on the floor doing homework of his own; Mimi had glanced at it the first thing that she thought was that it made her homework look like first grade math. Her homework was getting easy for her and she had told Izzy that he could go home but he said he would stay a check it when she was done. She had one last problem left and it was kind of a difficult one, the last ones usual are. She had it though and was so proud of herself that she thought she deserved to rest her eyes. Her day had been so very long and exhausting. She soon had drifted off to sleep.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Izzy P.O.V. (point of view)

Izzy was finishing the last problem on his homework when he heard something hit the floor. He looked up to see Mimi asleep on the couch and her book lying on the floor crushing her homework. He got up closing his own book, he was going to wake Mimi but decided instead to check over her homework. He was surprised to see that they were all correct he assumed there would be at least one wrong. He decided against waking Mimi instead left a note on her paper.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

2:00 in the morning

"Mimi what are you doing down here still?" Mimi opened her eyes to a pitch black living room she had heard a voice but could not see who spoke.

"Owww" whoever was down there had clicked on the living room light.

"Mimi are you awake?" It was her mom.

"Well I am now." Mimi said her eyes closed to keep the light out. "What time is it?"

"It's about two in the morning, what are you doing down here I got up to use the bathroom and when I passed your room you weren't there."

"Oh, I guess I fell asleep down here" Mimi tried to think of the last thing she remembered. She had finished her homework and closed her eyes to rest she must have fallen asleep then. But she didn't remember having a blanket with her.

"Okay well you go up to bed alright"

"Alright I'll just pack up my homework" Mimi said. She looked across the table it was pretty neat. She picked up her homework and noticed a note written in the corner:

Great job, you got them all right. Hope you have a nice sleep.

Mimi smiled she was proud of herself, she glanced at her reflection in the T.V. she was blushing. 'Why am I blushing' she thought, there was no one there to be embarrassed around. 'See Sora was wrong'. She finished picking up and realized there was an extra book, a very large book. The read the title:

AP Calculus

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	4. Day 4

Hey everyone sorry i didn't say anything to you last time but i had to post it in a hurry and didn't have time to write anything, i barely had time to read over it. this chapter is pretty long i think but its just because i put in lots of little details. try to be paticent if it gets boring. There's lots of drama in this chapter i think so it should be fun to read.

A little more then half way through the story somthing happens they may upset some people and i'm sorry about that but it will be okay it would upset me to but i had to write it. There also isn't as much T.K. and Kari in it that's my bad.

OH AND BY THE WAY I NEED A NAME FOR THE HIGH SCHOOL PLEASE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Thursday

Beep, Beep...Beep, Beep…Bee

Sora hit the snooze button on her alarm clock wondering why it had woke her up thirty minutes earlier then it should have. On her bedside table next to her alarm clock she saw the clothes she had picked out yesterday. 'Oh yeah' she thought to herself and forced herself up. Kari had called, emailed and called again to remind Sora to dress "Extra Cute", as she put it, tomorrow and now it is tomorrow and she sort of wished she would have just put up with Kari's constant calls. She was surprised that Mimi wasn't also constantly calling and emailing her. She proceeded to get ready, she knew the others would ask why she was dressed up more today and she wasn't sure what she would say. She could always blame Mimi; it kind of is her fault. She apparently didn't need that extra thirty minutes because she was ready about fifteen minutes early. She had on a jean skirt, a tank top that was a very dark shade of purple, a dark blue jacket in case she got cold, and white flip flops. Her hair was pulled into low pig tails. Hopefully not many people would notice how different she looked.

They Did.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

On the walk to school

"Hey Sora wait up" Mimi yelled, she seemed to be walking a little slower then usual. "I love your outfit I wanted to call yesterday and make sure you dressed up but I guess I didn't have to; you must really think it will work."

"Don't get your hopes up, Kari called like five times to make sure I did" Sora said. "Did you remember your sneakers?"

"Yeah but only because I had to remember to bring this too" Mimi had been carrying two books in her arms and one was very large. "It's Izzy's math book and it weighs a ton, I'm giving it to him right when we get to school."

"Wow that's a big book" Sora said taking it from Mimi's hands and nearly dropped it.

They were now getting close to the school; they usually met outside the front doors about thirty minutes before the bell rang. Matt and Joe were there but Izzy had not yet arrived and neither had Tai. 'Thank you' Sora thought.

"Hey guys" Sora said, the two boys looked around at them and were about to say something and stopped.

"Sora why are you…" Matt began to ask but was too confused to finish.

"Why are you dressed up?" Joe asked.

Sora was hoping this wouldn't happen but it did. "Mimi made me" She said simply now hoping that that was a good enough answer. It wasn't.

"Since when do you listen to Mimi?" Matt asked. Sora didn't want to answer, and Mimi seemed to notice.

"Has either of you seen Izzy he left his math book at my house yesterday and it weighs more then all my textbooks put together." Mimi asked.

"He showed up earlier and told us he had to meet some of super genius friends in the computer lab." Matt answered.

"Thanks I'll see you guys later" She said and headed off into the building.

"So you're not going to tell us why you're dressed up?" Joe asked Sora.

Sora looked at the two for a moment "Nope" she said and walked off into the school.

"Whatever, Hey I wonder what Tai is going to say?" Joe said and no sooner had he said it when Tai walked up behind them.

"What am I going to say about what?"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hallway

Mimi was wandering down the hall and was half way to her destination when she realized she had no clue where her destination was. She tried to think she remembered passing the computer lab before but when and where she had been going. Mimi stopped and thought about this she looked around and peered in a door that turned out to be the computer lab she was about to walk in when she thought she heard her name.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Computer lab

Izzy, Mitch, Rachel and John were in the computer lab downloading programs to the computers that the teachers had asked them too because they themselves could not.

"So what did you guys think of yesterday's homework?" Mitch asked.

"I had a little trouble with one of them, but that's it" John said "Izzy what did you get for number seventeen?" Izzy didn't remember off the top of his head and decided to check his book bag. As he went through it he realized that his math book was not there and that his homework was inside of it.

"Izzy?" John asked wondering why he had not yet answered.

"Oh sorry, I don't have my math book with me I must have left it at Mimi's house"

(This is where Mimi shows up at the door)

"Why would it be at her house?" Mitch asked.

"Well I was helping her with her math work and I was also doing my homework so I must have left it over there."

"Why do you help her in math, it's kind of pointless isn't it?" Mitch said

"What do you mean pointless?"

"Well why would you even try to help her in math it's not like it's going to make a difference."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Izzy was confused, helping Mimi wasn't pointless he'd only helped her twice and she was already doing much better.

"You don't get it, there is no point in helping her because she's stupid, she's in algebra one, she's a cheer leader, and I bet she is also in some easy class like art or cooking too."

Izzy had now gotten up from his seat "Mimi isn't stupid, just because she's not in technology classes or advanced math doesn't mean she is stupid" Izzy was very angry with Mitch. "And what does being a cheerleader have anything to do with it"

"Girls can't be pretty like her and smart like say Rachel, it just doesn't work that way" Mitch also standing up. In the corner Rachel had looked up and did not look very happy, but rather very upset.

"Well you're wrong because Mimi is really smart and very pretty" Izzy turned back around sat back at the computer where his stuff was and continued to work on downloading different programs.

"Sure" Mitch said and turned to sit back down but he did not quite make it. Rachel was standing right behind him looking as if she was about to cry.

"What?" Mitch asked. All Rachel could do was well slap him. Izzy and John had both turned to see this happen and watch Rachel run out of the room crying.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Back in to hall

Mimi listened to the whole argument between Izzy and Mitch. When Mitch had called her stupid she felt like she would break down and cry but when Izzy had said that she was not only pretty but very smart she couldn't help but smile and as much as she didn't believe it she blushed. 'If Sora and Kari were right about me only blushing around boys I really liked does that mean that I like Izzy' she was going over this in her head when she heard someone burst into tears. She quickly moved from the front of the door as Rachel came running through it. She was crying much too hard to notice Mimi standing in the hall. Mimi felt bad for Rachel she was incredibly smart, and she was pretty, maybe not super model pretty like most of the cheerleaders but she was probably hurt by Mitch's comment as well, just in the opposite way that she herself was. Mimi sat down on the floor leaning against the lockers. She wanted to thank Izzy for being such a good friend but she didn't want to embarrass him or herself by saying it out loud. She pulled a piece of paper out of her binder and wrote a quick note on it; she slid it into his math book on the page where his homework was figuring that he would find it there. She picked herself up and walked confidently into the room. When the three boys that were left in the room looked up at her giving her a look and probably were wondering if she had heard any of their previous conversation she gave them a confused look and walked over to Izzy.

"Hey, you left your math book at my house" she said smiling and handing it to him.

"Oh thanks" He said. A bell rang across the school obviously telling them to get to class. Mimi left the room in a hurry her homeroom class was on the other side of the school. She did however find the time before she left to give Mitch a mean look, of course his back was turned so he did not see it.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Tai and Sora's homeroom

Tai had heard the bell and was heading to his homeroom. As he walked he wondered where Sora was, she always met up with them in the morning. Joe and Matt had told him that she had gone somewhere right when she had got there. He needed to give her more copies of the pictures for her art class. He walked in to class and saw Sora. Well he thought it was her. She sat in Sora's seat, with Sora's bag next to it, she had Sora's eyes, hair and smile; It must be Sora. He walked over and took a seat, Sora must not have noticed because she was staring out the window.

"Hey Sora" He said "I brought more copies of those pictures for you; Kari made about five of each." Sora jumped when she heard his voice and turned around quickly; she had apparently been deep in thought.

"Oh hi, thanks" Sora said taking the pictures from him and sliding them into her book bag. Tai looked at her wondering why she had dressed differently today. 'Stop staring at her.' Tai's brain was yelling at him. He had stared at Sora before it had become a bad habit of his, but today his brain had to yell pretty loud to get through to him. It was also always telling him that it was not right to have a crush on his best friend but every time he saw Sora it made it harder to listen to the logical part of his brain. He finally did snap out of it when Sora started talking to him again.

"So how was practice yesterday, after we left?" She asked.

"Huh, oh it was okay I guess, I was a little bit distracted and the coach kept yelling at me to stay focused." Tai said thinking back on yesterday's practice. After Robert had told him about the soccer players always going to dances and stuff with the cheerleaders he kept stopping and thinking about it. If he could ask anyone to the dance without fear of them saying no he would choose Sora not some cheerleader he didn't know and didn't like.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I'm sure it will be much better today." Sora said reassuringly. 'Why does she have to be so nice, you're not helping my situation here' he thought.

"Yeah I'm sure it will." Tai agreed.

"Announcements for today, if you are involved in a school activity you will be receiving the things for them in first period, also wear school colors tomorrow to support your team."

"That's great I can't wait to see the tennis outfits, what are the school colors?" Sora asked Tai.

"I think their blue and green but it's like a weird shade of green" Tai said trying to remember he was sure that the coach had mentioned the school colors at one of the practices.

Sora and Tai talked about different stuff all through homeroom, Sora kept catching Tai staring at her, or at least she thought he was. She didn't really want to get her hopes up about that.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kamiya Household

T.K. knocked on the door to the Kamiya household for the fourth time that week. He knew Kari was probably not up yet but there was always the chance she was. Nobody answered the door, however from inside he heard someone yell to come on in and that the door was unlocked. T.K. opened the door; he immediately smelled something cooking, well burning. In the kitchen Kari's mom was obviously trying to cook something and it was not working out too well.

"Hello Mrs. Kamiya" T.K. said.

"Hello dear, Kari is not wake yet but you can go wake her, I would but I can't leave this food unattended too." She was now stirring the contents of a pot that had smoke coming out of it.

T.K. walked over to the door that lead to Tai and Kari's room the door was slightly cracked. He slowly opened and walked in. Everywhere Tai's things were it was very messy and Kari's stuff was neatly placed around it. Kari herself was fast asleep on the top bunk, at the end of the bed Gatomon was sleeping in a pile of stuffed animals that she blended into very well. Kari had one stuff animal at the top the bed with her; it was the Maggie the blue monster. T.K. smiled, she really liked that ugly monster, and it made him happy to know he gave her something that she really liked. He stepped up on the first step of the ladder on the bunk beds; he shook Kari's arm and she rolled over hugging the monster tighter and squeezing her eyes closed. T.K. laughed.

"Kari wake up" he said quietly and shook her arm a little harder. She was awake but apparently did not want to get up. She groaned loudly, pulled her covers up and the pillow over her head.

"Go away" she said angrily.

"Fine but I might not come back" T.K. said, this time loud enough for Kari to realize it was not her mother asking her to get up. She eyes ammiditly opened, she shot up and turned her head towards him.

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked, sitting herself in a cross legged position, her blanket over her shoulders, and Maggie still in her arms.

"I was bored, I knew you wouldn't be awake but I was hoping you wouldn't get mad at me for waking you" he said.

"I'm not" she said. Gatomon sleepily lifted her head.

"You may not be but I am" she said crawlingback to the warmth underneath the blankets.

"Sorry" the two said. Kari slid to the edge of the bed and jumped down; still tired she lost her balance and sat down on Tai's bed.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Just a bit tired still" she pushed herself up and went to the computer desk. "So what are going to do today?" she asked and began clicking on stuff at the computer.

"I don't know you're usually the one with the good ideas."

"Oh well I guess I'll come up with something" she opened her email and looked through all the messages. Kari probably got more email in this past week then in her entire life. Most of them were from Yolei or Davis. She would occasionally glance at them but they had begin to get boring and repetative so she would just delete them.

Beep, Beep…Beep, Beep

"What's that noise?" T.K. asked.

"It sounds like the smoke detector" Kari got up and walked over to her door and peered out of it. The whole kitchen was full of smoke but there didn't seem to be any fire. Kari walked out of her room found the smoke detector and clicked it off.

"Breakfast is ready" Her mom said happily, showing them a pot of what looked like oatmeal. On the counter were black biscuits and burned sausage.

"Thanks mom" Kari said, she turned to T.K. and whispered something. "I thought of something to do"

"What?"

"We fake eating my mom's breakfast then we go find us some editable food." They did this, when Kari's mom had gone off to the bathroom they rushed outside to the balcony area and tossed their food to the birds.

"You think its ok for them to eat this stuff?" T.K. asked worried, one of the birds had taken a bite of the biscuit and looked like it was choking.

"I think they'll be fine" they watched the bird cough up the piece of biscuit and then before it flew off it chirped angrily at them and gave them the meanest look anyone had ever received from a bird.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Gym Class

Unlike most days when they went straight to the locker rooms today the classes were sitting on the bleachers.

"Why aren't we all changing?" Mimi asked when she and Sora walked into the gym.

"I think their giving us our uniforms and other stuff from the clubs and sport teams we're on" Sora said. Both wanted to tell the other about their mornings but talking while the teachers were talking to them was nearly impossible without getting yelled at. It did not help that they were asked to sit with their teams or clubs and the cheer leaders and tennis girls didn't seem very fond of each other. Their mornings would half to wait. The teachers walked up to the bleachers many large boxes sat on the floor waiting to be opened.

"As I call out your names please come down here and…"

"Retrieve your things from me" the two teachers said. As the teachers called out the names, the girls got away with talking a little bit.

"I wonder what our tennis uniforms look like." Cassy said.

"Takenouchi, Sora" the teacher called out.

"I guess will find out in a minute" Sora said jumping down the bleachers and headed over to the teacher who was handing out the stuff. She was handed many different things that all said (insert school name here) Tennis Team on it.

"Go on down to the lockers were giving you guys some time to try stuff on make sure it fits."

Sora went down to the lockers and began going through the large pile of things. One was a large gym bag that she could keep everything in, a tennis racket, two different uniforms, two t-shirts, and a sweat shirt. She immediately changed into the tennis outfit. It was a cute, both the top and skirt were white but the color of the shirt collar and the waist band of the skirt were striped blue and green; she also got sneakers that were white, green, and blue. There were a few others in the locker room; Mimi was now coming in her hands also full of stuff that she nearly dropped it all. She had things like pompoms, her uniform, sweats to wear in case it was cold at the games, and other stuff covered in the words (insert school name here) Varsity Cheerleader.

"Oh I like the tennis uniforms; I hope our cheer ones are cute too." Mimi said as she pulled hers out of the pile and changed.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Tai and Matt's Math Class

There were three large boxes in the front of the class room. Everyone seemed very interested in what was in them but surprisingly only few people knew what it was.

"Alright I guess we are spending the first part of class handing out these activity things"

It took forever to hand everything out, Tai got more things then he could keep track of, the good thing was that Matt didn't get anything so their was plenty of room to throw his stuff.

"How do you plan to carry this around all day?" Matt asked him "It's not all going to fit in your locker you know."

Tai seemed to think about it for a minute, he looked at all the stuff scattered across the desk. "I'll think of something"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Tai and Sora's Biology Class

Tai wandered into class not able to really see were he was going with all the stuff in his hands. Matt had been right about all the stuff not being able to fit in his locker. He was walking in the direction that he thought his desk may be in when one of the things from the top of the pile fell to the floor. Not noticing Tai tripped, dropping everything and nearly falling to the floor himself but he never did hit it. Sora had caught him by the arms and they watched as everything skidded across the floor.

"So I see you got all of your things too" She said pulling him all the way up on his feet and then helped him pick up the stuff that was all across the floor.

"Yeah, I got a lot of it crammed in my locker and the rest I'm going to put in my gym locker." Tai said taking the stuff from Sora and dropping it across their table. They each took their seats; Sora pushed some of Tai's things out of the way so she could actually see the desk. Jessica was now coming into the class taking her usually seat right in front of Tai. Once again she spent the whole time flirting with him while Sora did her work.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

English

Matt was prepared today. He had thought about when he took his seat in class, he knew Lauren would once again going to change her outfit and was wondering how she would dress differently today. However Lauren always showed up a few seconds before the bell so while Matt waited he turned to talk to Izzy. Normally Izzy would have been talking to Mitch and Rachel but the three of them didn't look interested in talking to each other. Rachel was giving Mitch some of the meanest looks he had ever seen. He tried to recall a time when he hadn't seen that girl smiling. Matt finally decided to ask Izzy what was up with them.

"It's nothing; I think Mitch said something that may have offended her."

"Well that I get but why aren't you talking to them?" Matt asked confused.

"Oh well…" Izzy really hadn't wanted to talk about his morning and his disagreement with Mitch, and luckily he didn't have to because Lauren had entered the classroom sporting today's different outfit. She looked like she would fit in very well with Izzy's new friends, if they were talking that is. She was wearing a light blue button up blouse, a white and blue plaid skirt, and simple white tennis shoes with knee high blue socks. Her long red hair was in matching low braids. She looked like the average stereotypical smart girl. She took her seat and started talking to them, smiling like she always did. However today something different happened; Rachel and Mitch both noticed Lauren. Matt was sure it was the first time either of them had spoken to her because she had to guess their names. 'That's weird' he thought 'they never seemed interested in talking to her before.'

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Mimi's Math Class (Do you think she is ready for that Quiz?)

Mimi took her usual seat in math but as soon as she did the teacher asked her to move to the empty desk toward the back of the classroom. After he passed out worksheets for the class to work on he came back to her desk, handed her the quiz and told her to take her time on it. She wrote her name on it followed by the date. She took a few deep breaths and started on the first problem. It didn't take her as long as she thought it would. She did get side tracked once when one of the problems reminded her of something. She had mentally hit herself and turned her focus quickly back to her work. The teacher was surprised when she had turned the quiz in with enough time to still work on the worksheets like the rest of the class was.

"If you wait around after class I can have this graded for you" he told her. She would defiantly wait after class she didn't care if she had to miss all of lunch. The end of class came quickly and Mimi hung around the teacher's desk waiting anxiously for her quiz to be returned. After a few minutes he finally gave it to her. She kept her eyes closed and held it in her hands for a whole minute before peering through one eye at the grade and running quickly out of the room.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

In the Cafeteria

The group was taking their seats at their table. Sora had her side of the table to herself because Mimi had not yet arrived and Tai had left his lunch in his locker when he had tried to cram all his stuff into it. She had thought she saw Jessica turn the same way Tai did after they left biology but really wanted to see how Mimi did on her quiz so she did not concern herself with it. Mimi finally did come running into the cafeteria but not to her seat instead she stood happily, slamming her quiz down on the table.

"I got a one hundred" She practically shouted this. She turned to Izzy "Thank you so much" she started hugging him.

"Your welcome" was all Izzy could really think of to say, it had not been hard to tutor Mimi, it was actually pretty fun. Mimi finally did take her seat but her smile would not go away. Sora noticed that after she had hugged Izzy her cheeks were a little pink but thought she was just imagining it.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

At Tai's Locker

Tai was slowly pulling on his lunch bag hoping all the other stuff wouldn't fall. That didn't work, all of the stuff came crashing out of the locker and to the floor, most everyone was at lunch and did not see this but around the corner someone was giggling.

"Having trouble?" Jessica came around the corner acting very sweet.

"No!" Tai said defensively and more stuff fell out of his locker.

"Are you sure?" She said. She helped him shove the stuff in his locker and he finally got it closed.

"Thanks" he said even though he knew he could have done that himself.

Tai began to walk down the hallway towards the lunch room.

"Hey Tai" Jessica stopped him.

"What?" he asked her confused.

"I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me tomorrow." She asked him. Tai was even more confused now, what was he supposed to say. He wasn't interested in Jessica in the slightest and all morning he'd been working up the courage to ask Sora but this wasn't part of what he planned. 'What do I do?' he asked himself. 'Well you could say no, ask Sora and see how that works out or you could say yes to her and not risk your friendship with Sora over a silly little crush.' His brain was debating over the two different solutions. He also remembered what Robert had said about the soccer players and cheerleaders going together. Finally he decided.

"Sure."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Back in the cafeteria

"Hey Tai nice of you to finally show up" Matt said as Tai took his seat.

"Yeah what took you so long?" Joe asked. Tai was still confused about what had just happened and barely heard them talking.

"I was just having some issues with my locker is all" Tai said ad began to eat his lunch only to have the bell ring five minutes later.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

T.K. and Kari (somewhere around the city)

After refusing second helpings of breakfast becasue they could not eat another bit, Kari and T.K. went to the nearest place to get a real breakfast and were now walking around town kind of bored.

"What should we do?" T.K. finally asked.

"I don't know" Kari didn't have any ideas of what to either. She liked just hanging out with T.K. but the walking in circles could drive anyone nuts.

"How about we go down to the park and play some soccer or basketball, anything is better then walking around making our feet hurt" T.K. suggested this. She thought this would be a good idea since they had nothing better to do.

"Okay, so whose house do we go to, to get the soccer ball or basket ball?" she asked. Her house was closer but if the went there, there was the risk of having to eat more of her mom's cooking. He seemed to be thinking the same thing and they walked off in the direction of T.K.'s house.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Art Class

Sora was not sure what was going on. Jessica was being nice to her it was odd and confusing. She kept complimenting her drawing and her outfit. What was weirder was that she hadn't said a thing to her any of the other times she could have that day. She had every class with Sora and had two other classes when she could have said something. Sora just decided to work on her art work and not worry about it. It was coming along very good now. She had drawn most of the first picture and had decided it needed to send a message. Instead of drawing the whole thing in color she instead colored in each of the things they were holding in black and white. Tai's soccer ball was already black and white but nowso was, her sketch pad, Joe's book, Matt's guitar, Izzy's lap top, and Mimi's magazine. It looked kind of odd because the rest of the picture was so colorful but she liked it and that's all that mattered. She couldn't wait to show the others.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Super Genius Math Class

Izzy was sitting in his math class; John had switched seats with Rachel who still was not speaking to Mitch. The teacher did not seem to care too much because they always got there work done and turned in on time.

"Alright class I'm going to come around and check your homework please place it on the corner of your desk. Izzy took his math book out of his book bag and opened it to the page where he had left his homework. He was surprised when a note fell out and even more surprised when he noticed the hand writing on it to be Mimi's. He placed his homework in the corner of his desk and began reading the note.

Hey Izzy, I just wanted to say thanks, not just for helping me in math (even though that's worth 100 more thanks) but I heard what you said this morning to your friends when you were in the computer lab. That was really sweet of you.

Mimi

P.S. Thanks for not waking me last night I really needed the sleep

Izzy was embarrassed after reading the letter, he would have never guessed Mimi had heard the conversation between him and Mitch. Rachel noticed him staring at the note and asked what he was looking at.

"It's nothing" He said but was smiling. Rachel may have been the smart girl, but she was still a girl and new better. She snatched the note from his hands and read it.

"She really is different from most cheer leaders isn't she?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah way different"

Rachel looked at him for a minute then smiled even more.

"What?" he asked.

"Sooo, do you like her?"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

4th period, English

Mimi walked into English her head still held high. She saw Sora sitting at their usual table and quickly walked over to her. She really wanted to see how her art project was coming.

"You're sure in a good mood." Sora said when Mimi sat down.

"Well my day just keeps getting better." She said. "It was a fabulous morning and so far the afternoon is going great too we cooked some awesome food in cooking."

"That's great."

"So how's the Tai situation going, I meant to ask you at lunch but you could probably see I was a little distracted."

"Not great, like I said he isn't going to ask me"

"Well I'm sure he'll ask you just give it some more time." Mimi said reassuringly. "How's your drawing coming?" This topic Sora didn't mind talking about she was happy to show off her drawing. She reached down next to her chair and picked up her project showing it to Mimi.

"Wow it looks awesome, but how come you didn't color some of it" she obviously meant the black and white parts of the picture.

"I think I'm trying to send a message about something." Sora said.

As Sora tried to explain this to Mimi, Jessica walked in looking just as happy as she did during art class. "Hey Jessica" Mimi said "Why do you look so happy? Your smile is practically out shining mine."

"Oh well I got a date to the dance" she said "I had to ask him of course but I'm so happy he said yes." Sora had looked towards Jessica slightly interested in what she was saying because if she had a date to the dance maybe she wouldn't be all over Tai.

"Who is it?" Mimi asked wanting to know and Jessica not answering quickly enough for her.

"Oh it's Tai Kamiya; I probably should have said that first." Jessica said this like it was no big deal but Mimi and Sora both stared at her in disbelief.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

After Class

Sora rushed out of English class so fast the bell was still ringing when she got to the hallway. She had tennis practice today so she couldn't just run home like she wanted too. Mimi had tried to catch up with her after class but she had moved to fast. She would talk to Mimi later for sure but right now she didn't feel much like talking. She went down to the locker rooms and had changed before anyone else had even arrived. 'You shouldn't be mad at Tai' the little voice was saying 'why not' she shouted back at it. 'well all he did was say yes to going to a dance with a girl who asked him, Tai is too nice to say no' the voice tried to compromise with her. 'Well he could have tried to say no, unless he really likes her back' 'don't think that'. She went straight up to the tennis courts and began practicing her serving. When the other girls finally came up they looked at her questionably.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Cassy asked her.

Sora tried to act as normal as she possibly could and it turns out she was a pretty good actress. "Oh well I just wanted to get some extra practice in" She said forcing a smile.

"Okay" Jenna said "try a match against me" she said and her and Sora took the court. Jenna served the ball, as it came at Sora, she thought about how mad she was at Jessica and smashed the ball back over the net to the other side. The girls stared at her amazed at how hard she had hit it.

"I knew there was a reason we put her on the team" Jenna said jokingly. Sora didn't find it too funny but had to fake it.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Heading Home

Sora was walking home, after wearing herself out at practice she felt like she could pass out; she hoped sleeping would get Tai off of her mind. She walked down the street and passed Mimi's apartment building. 'Maybe you should talk to her about it; it might help more then trying to forget about it' the voice said and began to direct her feet toward the building. 'All right' she agreed. She walked up the stairs to the very top of the building. 'Mimi had to live in a penthouse.'

She knocked on the door and waited till finally it was opened.

"Sora I am so sorry about all this, I didn't think Jessica would ask him and I really didn't think he would say yes" Mimi was freaking out more then Sora, well on the outside anyways.

"I'm ok Mimi, its no big deal" Sora said.

"Do you really mean that?" Mimi asked leading them to the living room.

"No, but it sounded better then having an emotional breakdown in your doorway." She laughed trying to stay in a positive mood. "I figure it this way, at least he didn't ask her"

"That's right" Mimi said "So will you believe me now about him liking you?"

"Well…I really want too…I mean he did…well no I don't think he likes me" Sora said finally.

"What did he do?" Mimi asked it seemed to be the only part of the last sentence she heard.

"Well I did catch him looking at me a lot today but that could be for so many reasons."

"Or one reason, because he likes you, please trust me I know he does" Mimi begged.

Sora was saved from giving an answer because the phone was now ringing "I'm coming back to that question she said reaching over the side of the couch picking up the phone. "Hello" she said.

"Hey Mimi its Izzy"

"Hey Izzy what's up?"

"I forgot to ask you earlier if you needed my help with your homework"

"Oh I forgot about that I was so happy about the one hundred I didn't think about it " She looked over at Sora and then realized that they probably couldn't talk about the dance problem if he was there. "Well how about I try to do my homework myself and if I have any problems I'll call."

"Sounds good, by the way Mimi..."

"Yeah"

"You're welcome" Izzy said "Bye"

"Bye, I'll talk to you later" Mimi said, she hung up the phone and felt her cheeks getting redder.

"Mimi?" Sora was wondering why Mimi hadn't turned back around and started talking to her. If Mimi could help Sora with her boy problems then maybe Sora could help Mimi figure out why she kept blushing around Izzy. Mimi slowly turned her cheeks still pink.

"Oh my gosh your blushing"

"I know"

"How many times have you blushed?" Mimi had to think about it for a minute.

"About five times in the past three days." Mimi admitted.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Tai and Kari's house

Kari was getting ready for bed; she was exhausted form spending a large portion of the day playing soccer and basketball. She was now going to bed early she had something planned to do tomorrow and it would include her getting up way earlier then she usually would. She picked up her alarm clock and set it to seven o'clock. It may not seem that early but it was when all summer long you hadn't been getting up at least ten.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Read and Review i so love it when you do. (Does that rhyme)

LovingMyLife

P.S. PLEASE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR A NAME FOR THE HIGH SCHOOL.


	5. Day 5

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER THERE WILL BE ONE MORE AFTER THIS, SORRY ITS NOT ALL PROOF READ BUT I GOT SOME WHERE TO BE THIS WEEKEND AND DIDN'T FINISH BUT I WANTED TO GET IT UP BEFORE I LEFT. **

**There is 3 kisses in the story and something happens at the dance that is like a surprise and i was debating whether to put it in or not so i just did if you don't like it sorry. anyways i'm sorry it took so long but its really long by the way i'm not good at writing mushy gushy stuff as much as i like it you think i could. sorry it still pretty good i think**

**The little voices in are friend's heads are very logical if you have not figured that out yet.**

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Friday At Last (how will things work out?)

Kamiya House

Tai's alarm went off at six thirty like it usually did. However this morning it took a little less effort to get up. It was finally Friday and the first week of school was up. Not only that, but tonight was his first game on the varsity soccer team. He jumped up and was ready in a flash; wearing his Odaiba High varsity soccer shirt. The only thing he really wasn't looking forward to was going to the dance with Jessica, as far as he knew she wasn't a bad person but he didn't like her or at least not as much as he liked Sora. He was walking around the kitchen making sure he had everything he needed his dad had just walked out the door to work and his mom was wandering around the kitchen looking for something to do.

"Remember the soccer game tonight" he reminded them of this about five times last night and three more this morning. He was about to walk out the door and off to school when something strange caught his eye.

"Kari what are you doing up at seven?" he asked his sister who was looking around the kitchen for something to eat. "You shouldn't be up for like three more hours"

"No reason" she said but thirty minutes later she was also heading out the door.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sora house

Sora woke up confused. She defiantly had some strange dreams last night and assumed they were from the overly dramatic day before. Whatever the reason she still had to get up and get ready. She took out one of her new shirts that said Odaiba High Tennis Team. They were supposed to dress in school spirit colors for the game tonight. She wasn't looking forward to the school day but she did promise Mimi she wouldn't skip so now she was walking out the door and to the school hoping today wouldn't be as hard on her.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Mimi Next

Mimi was running around the room looking for her sneakers but could not find them anywhere. It took her so long to remember that she left them in her gym locker that she was almost late. She needed to talk to Sora and running behind schedule wasn't helping. She was still confused about the whole blushing situation and the only logical reason she and Sora could come up with to why was that she might like Izzy. At first she didn't believe it, it didn't make any sense her and Izzy were complete opposites; in every way. She spent forever getting ready and her free time at the mall, he didn't seem to mind how he looked and spent his free time in front of the computer. She liked computers too but she used them so she could keep in touch with her friends and listen to music he knew every technical thing about them. After a while though, she did begin to think about it as being more possible. He was nice to her, he helped her a lot and he even defended her when Mitch had called her stupid. 'Who wouldn't like a person who did that for you?' Mimi finally did put this to the back of her mind long enough to get ready for school she wore her new shirt that said Odaiba High Varsity Cheerleader.

"Hey mom you and dad are coming to the game tonight right?" She asked her mom while she had been searching the kitchen for her sneakers.

"Of course dear we already cleared our nights"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Izzy's Turn

Izzy woke up still tired from not getting enough sleep last night. He had, not on purpose, kept himself up thinking about what Rachel had asked him. 'Do you like her?' at the time he denied it and he thought he was being truthful but later that day when he had called Mimi to ask her about her homework, his voice in the back of his head couldn't keep quiet. 'How can you say you don't like her?' It was hard to ignore this little voice; it spoke very logically. He put it to the side of his mind while he got ready for school. The tech club had got t-shirts just like all the others. Odaiba High tech club it read across the front. He picked up his book bag, lap top, and text books, walked out of his room, ate a quick breakfast and walked to school. The whole time that question just kept popping up in his head.

'Do you like her?'

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

And Finally Matt

Unlike the others today wasn't really a big day for Matt nor was it confusing. He didn't worry much about the dance, he wasn't going with anybody but there was someone who he kind of wanted to ask. Maybe he would but for right now he wouldn't worry about it. He wanted to support Tai in his soccer game and Mimi for cheering but he wasn't full of school spirit like the others. He didn't have a school team shirt to wear but he did have a green t-shirt that would have to do. He packed up his stuff and started toward the school preparing himself for what was probably going to be one very strange day.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Back to Kari

Kari was now walking down the street to the very familiar apartment building. She decided that this morning she was going to surprise T.K. by showing up at his apartment rather then him coming to hers for the fifth time. She took the elevator up to his floor and went to his door. She didn't know if he would be more surprised that she showed up at his house or that she was willing up before eight o'clock. She knocked and T.K.'s mom opened the door.

"Hello Kari what are you doing here?" she asked and let Kari in.

"Hello Mrs. Takaishi, I decided instead of T.K. coming over to my house, me yelling at him for waking me, and then having to eat my mom's cooking I owed him one so I'm over here to wake him." Kari said.

"Oh he'll love that, he really seems to like hanging out with you, he always comes home and tells me about his day."

Kari blushed "yeah it's been a fun week, too bad next week we have to start school again."

"I'm sure school will be fine" Ms. Takaishi led Kari over to T.K.'s room "Good luck trying to wake him it usually takes me a good ten minutes."

Kari tip toed into the bedroom, T.K. was still sleeping, Patamon right above his head. Kari hadn't decided how to wake him but she did bring something to surprise him with. She reached in her bag and pulled out Maggie the monster and placed him right next to his head on the bed. Then she shook his arm; his reaction was about the same as hers was lots of protest to getting up and putting his head under the pillow.

She shook his arm again and spoke "T.K. wake up someone wants to say hi to you" When T.K. didn't recognize the voice to be his mom's he pulled his head out from under his pillow and the first thing he saw was Maggie. He jumped at the sight of the thing being right up in his face, his pillow and Patamon fell to the floor, and he knocked his head on the head board.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry" Kari said "I didn't mean for that to happen" she said picking Patamon up from the floor and watched T.K. rub the top of his head. "Are you ok?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said but still looked a little disorientated and his eyes unfocused from hitting his head so hard. A large bump could now be seen on top of his head and she felt really bad.

"No you're not you have a big lump on your head" She said and kissed the bump. Both of them blushed and were quiet until Patamon spoke up.

"You know I hit my head too." He said. Kari giggled, kissed Patamon on his head and set him back down on the bed where he promptly fell back to sleep.

"What are you doing here so early it's barely eight o'clock."

"Is it really that surprising that I'm up?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Well fine next time I won't wake up at seven to come over here and surprise you I'll just wait for you to come over to my house and force you to help me eat my mom's cooking" she said crossing her arms. She tried to act mad but it wasn't working finally she couldn't help it and smiled.

"So what are we doing today?" He asked

"I don't know other then going to the soccer game tonight I hadn't really thought about it" she said. "You get ready and I'll try to think of something" Kari said leaving the room. He watched her go; Patamon looked up from his sleep.

"You know when she kissed my head my cheeks didn't get all red" Patamon said not meaning anything by it. T.K. looked down at Patamon, tossed his blanket over him and forced himself up out of bed. Patamon crawled out from under the blanket "What?"

T.K. got ready; he remembered to wear a green or blue shirt because of the soccer game. When he did finish getting ready he went out to the kitchen, Kari was talking with his mom about the article she was working on.

"Hey mom have you seen my hat anywhere?" T.K. asked joining them.

"No dear I haven't why don't you check the living room" His mom answered. T.K. left the kitchen. "You know he has about seven of those hats and can't keep track of a single one of them. From under the table his mom pulled out one of his hats. Kari giggled.

"Mom I can't find one" T.K. yelled from the living room.

"I'll help you" Kari yelled back, Ms. Takaishi handed Kari the hat and she walked into the living room. T.K. looked up and saw Kari had one of his hats.

"Hey where did you find that?"

"Your mom gave it to me to give to you, but I think I'm going to keep it" Kari said putting the hat on her own head and looked at her reflection in the window.

"Kari can I please have my hat" he begged after she refused to give it to him.

"Oh alright, it looks better on you anyways, come on lets go" She handed him his hat and turned quickly to the door making sure T.K. did not see her blush at the comment she had made, however if she hadn't turned she would have seen him blush too.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

At the school- Tai and Sora's Home Room

Sora sat in homeroom waiting for the bell to ring; she hadn't seen Tai yet and wasn't exactly looking forward to it. She looked up at the clock and realized the bell wouldn't ring for a while and took to Mimi's favorite hobby, eavesdropping. There were a few more people in the class room; one group that stood out was the three jocks sitting not to far away from her. They were of course talking about the soccer game and how they were going to easily win. When the conversation turned in the direction of the dance she would have preferred to stop listening but when she heard her friends names she continued to listen. They had said something about Paul going with Mimi and Tai going with Jessica. Sora wanted to here the rest of the conversation about her friends but someone was talking to her.

"Hey Sora" Tai had finally came to homeroom and was now talking to her.

"Hey Tai you look happy" and it was true he was smiling ear to ear.

"I'm just really excited about the game; the coach said I might play because I did really good at practice yesterday."

"That's great!"

"You are going to the game right?" he asked.

"I already told you I was, I do have tennis practice but that should be done way before the game" she said reassuring him. She liked the fact that he wanted her to be at the game.

"Well I just want to make sure, I told my parents about eight times and everyone else is going to hear it every time I see them today."

"Are you excited about the dance?" Sora asked pretending not to be interested in what he would say.

"Not so much, I'm sure it will be fun though I'm going with Jessica from our biology class did I tell you?" he asked not sounded overly pleased but she was.

"Oh well actually she told me, believe it or not she is in all of my classes. Even my art class, oh do you want to see my project? It's almost done I just need to finish up a few thing on the second picture." She was ready to change the subject from Jessica and she really wanted to show someone her project.

"Sure" Sora picked up the two large pieces of paper that were next to her seat. One was completely done the other you could tell still needed a few touches.

"Wow these are really good." Tai said.

"Thanks"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Matt and Tai's Math Class

Matt and Tai were sitting in their math class, most of the students were off topic and they were no exception. Tai was talking endlessly about the soccer game and Matt didn't seem to mind too much. Finally Tai ran out of things to say about the game and was sure Matt was sick of hearing about it so he turned the conversation to the dance.

"Are you going to the dance after the game tonight?"

"I don't know I guess I will" Matt answered "Are you?"

"Yeah this girl, Jessica asked me."

"Really?" Matt was surprised sure that he would have been going with Sora.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" He asked.

"Well most of us thought you were going to ask Sora" He said simply. The teacher walked by their desk and they pretended to be working for a second. 'How did they know I wanted to ask Sora?' Tai asked himself.

"Why would you think that?" He asked.

"Well I guess we figured you liked her" Matt said. He finished the work that the class was supposed to be working on and got up to bring it to the teacher. 'Is it that obvious' Tai wondered.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Gym Class

The girls were all sitting on the gym floor waiting for the teachers to tell them to run. Much to the protest of the cheerleaders and the tennis girls Sora and Mimi insisted on sitting with each other so they could talk.

"I guess you made it through homeroom" Mimi said.

"Yeah I changed the topic the second it hit the dance" Sora answered.

"Ok everyone start running" One of the teachers shouted and they jumped to their feet. Mimi and Sora usually ran with their teams but today they still had stuff to talk about and instead ran with each other.

"So things with you and Tai seem to be going ok, well at the very least you didn't have an emotional breakdown and that's good" Mimi said making sure they were on the opposite side of the gym as Jessica.

"Yeah, I guess they are but have you thought any more about your confusing little situation?" Sora asked wondering about her friends thoughts.

"Kind of" Mimi said truthfully. "But i'm not any less confused" she confessed.

"Well let us see if we can make you any less confused." Sora said. She took Mimi's arm and made her run a little faster so they could catch up with Izzy who was only a little farther ahead of them.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cheerleader Girls POV

Jessica, Megan, Cindy, and Amber were watching Mimi running on the other end of the gym with Sora and Izzy; well it was more Jessica and Megan watching.

"Why is she running with them?" Megan asked.

"Well they are her friends" Cindy said and received a mean look from both of the other girls, she hushed up real fast.

"Well I figure she is running with that Sora girl to try and comfort her" Jessica said with a smile on her face, as if she liked to see people unhappy.

"Why would she need to comfort her?" Cindy wanted to know.

"Well because I'm taking the boy that she has a crush on it's so obvious, and he is so out of her league" she answered in a superior voice. "But that doesn't explain why she would run with the other one."

"Well he is her friend too" Cindy said again only to receive more mean looks.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Tennis Girls POV

"Why is she running with her?!" Jenna asked Samantha and Cassy as they made their laps around the gym. "She is such a … what's the word?"

"Cheerleader" Samantha suggested.

"Yes!"

"So what if she's a cheerleader, I've talked to her, Mimi is…well she is different from most cheerleaders." Cassy said.

"Cassy, cheerleaders and tennis players don't get along, cheerleaders are girly and wear too much make up and spend an hour on their hair, and we don't" Jenna explained.

"That is being stereotypical, just because that's how it is in movies and on TV doesn't mean that's how they all are." Cassy said "and besides I wear make up, it doesn't hurt"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

English Class

Lauren unlike most days where she always seemed to stick out today she blended in perfectly with her peers. Her green-blue T-shirt said Odaiba High Track Team on it; most everyone in the room had on some kind of school shirt. Anyways also unlike most day Lauren was early to class, Matt took this opportunity to talk to her instead of listen to Izzy try to explain some computer thing to him.

"Hey Lauren"

"Oh hi Matt, don't you have a school shirt to wear?" She asked when she noticed his shirt did not say anything.

"No I'm not part of any clubs, but how did you choose one? aren't you on like two teams and part of three clubs or something?" he asked her. Yesterday she had been carrying around as much stuff as Tai.

"Well I just chose the one that was on top" She answered. "Are you going to the game and the dance?" she asked.

"Yeah I have to go to the game and show support for Mimi and Tai, I don't think I'll go to the dance though."

"Oh but you have to go to the dance, it will be so much fun and I hear there is going to be a big surprise about half way through."

"I don't know, I'm not really big on surprises"

"Well what if somebody asked you, would you go then?" she asked curiously.

"I guess I would."

"Well then will you go to the dance with me?" she asked smiling at him. Matt looked at her for a moment, she was defiantly not the average girl but he liked that about her.

"Okay" he said smiling back at her.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Biology (by now you can probably guess which class they are in)

Even though Tai was going to the dance with Jessica he still took a seat next to Sora. Jessica didn't look very happy about this but Tai was not one for noticing things like that Sora however did notice and as bad as it may sound she was very happy, not about Tai sitting next to her 'but that is a plus' she thought, but because Jessica was not pleased about it. Jessica wasn't going to let this get her down she just sat turned in her chair facing them, giving Sora mean looks every time Tai looked away.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Math Class

Mimi took her usually seat next to Paul, she took out her homework immediately and went over it. She had been proud that she had done it by herself but she did call Izzy back to check her answers, purposely asking questions to keep him on the phone. 'Why would you do that unless you really liked him?' The little voice asked her. 'I don't know maybe to learn more' Mimi thought but knew that definitely wasn't it. Class went by pretty well; Mimi now participated in class everyday just to show off that she knew what she was doing. The teacher was all for giving her the chances to be a show off.

"You know you're pretty good at math" Paul told her as they packed up their things.

"I think you are the only person to ever tell me that" Mimi said completely surprised, she never thought anyone would say that to her.

"Really?"

"Well yeah, that first quiz we took I failed so bad its not even fun to talk about" she explained. "A friend of mine is tutoring me, making sure I pass."

"Oh" Paul wasn't much of a talker; he usually had one word replies. "So are you going to sit with us at lunch? You didn't yesterday or the day before."

"I would but I can't, I promised my friends I would sit with them, besides yesterday the friend who is tutoring me couldn't come over so I wanted to show him what a good job I did on my own." She said this throwing her book bag over her shoulders, picking up her gym bag, text books and purse then walking from the room with a smile on her face.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The lunch table

Today everyone was actually at the lunch table on time. The group was becoming less surprised with Mimi's one hundreds on her homework but they were still very proud of her and would congratulate her on them. They listened to Tai talk about the game for almost half of lunch.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Another lunch table a little ways away

This was the table, if you were a Soccer player or a cheerleader you sat at this table, at least you were supposed too.

"I still don't get it they have the potential to be as popular as we are and yet they sit with them." Jessica was saying to the others at the table. She, Megan, Amber, Cindy, Paul, Robert, and Jacob were the center of the table.

"I don't see why you guys are trying to change them, there isn't much you can do" Jacob said logically.

"That is where you are wrong" Paul said and Jessica took over explaining.

"We are slowing pulling their little group apart."

"How is that?" Cindy asked

"Simple, I am breaking down the friendship Tai has with that Sora girl by going to the dance with him and Paul is going with Mimi. We are doing are best to keep Mimi away from Sora during class and if the boys are doing their part then they are keeping Tai away from his friends in gym, that only leaves the one last boy and that shouldn't be too hard to do."

"I think we can take care of that" Paul said looking from Robert to Jacob. "Right?"

Robert nodded his head instantly and after a while Jacob nodded. He and Cindy were not found of the idea, they didn't see why Tai and Mimi couldn't be stay friends with the others but Cindy recalled the same thing happening to her last year when she became a cheerleader.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Art class

Sora and Jessica did their best to completely ignore each other during art class, it was not difficult sense they had they project to finish. Sora was very proud of her art work and was not going to let Jessica do anything to mess it up, as many times as she tried too. The teacher seemed very fond of Sora's art work and kept commenting about how she used lots of people in it because it made it more difficult then with only one person. This also increased Jessica's dislike of her but Sora didn't care anymore what Jessica thought, not that she did much before either. When everyone had put the finally touches on their project the teacher asked them to stand in front of the class and explain why they chose the picture to recreate in their artworks. When it was Sora's turn she simply explained about how she liked spending time with her friends and that this was a good example of it.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Back to the Gym

Tai, Matt, and Joe sat on the gym floor waiting for the class to start running; Matt was telling them about how he was going with Lauren to the dance. The others were not surprised to hear this; he had mentioned her a lot over the past week. Not long after they started running was Tai again pulled away from his friends by the soccer players and racing around the gym. When they had finished he started to walk back to them but they insisted that he stay.

"Why don't you ever hang out with us? Why do you go back to them?" Robert asked.

"Well they are my friends" Tai answered "Why shouldn't I go back to them?"

Paul finally lost his patience with Tai "Listen up freshmen, you are so close to being popular, but you continue to be friends with these others who couldn't ever be." He practically yelled this at him getting up into his face.

Tai stood there trying to come up with something to say. He new that Paul and the others weren't fond of his friends but he didn't think they would be so against him hanging out with them. "They're my friends I can't just stop hanging out with them." He finally managed to say.

"Why would you stay friends with them when you can so easily trade up to better ones?" Paul said simply.

"You could never be better friends then them, because good friends would never tell you to leave your old ones." Tai turned around and continued back to his true friends.

"So that didn't go as planned" Jacob said "Jessica probably won't be too happy." Paul and Robert gave Jacob very mean looks before they had to start the class warm ups.

"Well if we can't get him to leave his friends maybe we just have to scare his friends away." Paul said looking now over at Tai, Matt, and Joe.

Through the rest of gym class they played basket ball and Paul and Robert made it impossible for Tai, Matt, and Joe to do anything; Tripping them when they had the ball, blocking them by knocking them to the floor, and basically just scaring Joe out of even trying to play. By the end of class they all had many bruises and didn't ever want to hold a basket ball again.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

After Math Class

Izzy was once again interrogated by Rachel in math about if he liked Mimi or not, this time he didn't sound so definite about it and Rachel noticed. She didn't keep talking about the situation, Izzy was pleased about this. He packed up and followed his classmates out the door only to realize he had left his math book under his chair and had to go back. On his way out of the classroom he ran into trouble.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Mimi heading down the hall

Mimi had left her cooking class and was heading toward English; she was walking down the hall deep in thought. She passed people without noticing them and turned corners knowing the way sub-consciously. She finally did break from her train of thought when she turned a corner to see Izzy talking with Paul, Robert, and Jacob and it did not look like they were having a good conversation.

"What is going on here?" She asked, the whole group jumped and turned to face her. When Paul noticed that it was just Mimi he decided to go back to what he was doing and explain at the same time.

"Well sense are new team mate decided he wouldn't trade up his old friendsfor better ones we have decided to take matters into are own hands." Mimi took a second to figure out what he meant and realized he was referring to Tai.

"So wait you're going to beat up on Izzy because Tai isn't going to just dump his friends for popularity" she approaching them her arms crossed.

"Yeah, why do you care you could stand to trade up friends too." Paul said now focusing his attention to Mimi instead of Izzy.

"Well I think I'm going to have to agree with Tai on this one, dropping your friends for popularity isn't cool" She said.

"You know we thought you would be the easier of the two to change but you're turning out to be quite a challenge but give it time and you'll give in"

"Well don't plan on me changing anytime soon I won't leave my friends' sides and I know for a fact neither will Tai so maybe you should be the one giving in and just letting us be friends with who we want to be friends with" arguing with Mimi was an all around bad idea because your chances of winning became very slim after she got into it. As the three jocks tried to come up with a response, Mimi stood smiling and finally said something to them. "Well I would love to stand here all day but I have a class to get to." The three boys looked away and then walked off down the hall but before they could get very far Mimi had one last remark. "Hey Paul"

"What?" he said turning back to face her.

"Good luck finding another date to the dance"

"I won't need luck, I'm captain of the varsity soccer team, I think you'll be the one needing the luck" They continued their walk down the hall and for the first time Mimi turned to talk to Izzy.

"You Okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, but I'm beginning to agree with Joe, high school is harder then its working up to be" He said picking up his books and lap top.

"Yeah it is" Mimi agreed and they walked in a hurry down the hall towards their classes. Mimi's class room came first but before she walked in she stopped and watched Izzy continue down the hall. "Hey Izzy"

"Yeah?" he said turning back around

Mimi took a deep breath "sense I no longer have a date to the dance will you go with me?" she asked quickly.

Izzy was in shock but the logical voice told him he would be crazy to refuse. 'Say yes you idiot don't just stand there' When Izzy over came his shock he did manage to give an answer.

"Okay"

"Great" she said smiling and walked into class. She took her seat next to Sora, who immediately saw that she was blushing.

"What happened now?" she asked.

"Well I'm not confused about my blushing situation anymore, and I'm no longer going to the dance with Paul" Jessica who was sitting at the table ignoring them looked up.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"Well one I don't go to dances with people who try to make me ignore my friends, two I don't go to dances with people who hurt my friends and three I rather go to the dance with Izzy anyways" Mimi said simply.

"Really" Sora said surprised "When did this happen?"

"Just a minute go before I walked into class."

Jessica was in shock but neither Sora nor Mimi noticed.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

After school in the girls locker rooms

Both the cheer leaders and tennis players had practice before the game that day. In the locker rooms the two groups didn't even look at each other, with the exception of Sora and Mimi. The news that Mimi wasn't going to the dance with Paul but instead with Izzy go to the cheer leaders fast and they didn't seem very happy about it, but what could they do about it. It's possible that Jessica would come up with a plan. She vowed she would come up with a plan during practice.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Later that evening-T.K. and Kari

It was slowly growing darker and eventually Kari and T.K. headed to Kari's house; her parents were going to bring them to the game.

"So do you think were going to win" he asked Kari as they climbed into the car.

"I don't know I hope so though I don't think I'll be able to live in the same room as Tai if they loose." Kari answered. They drove to the school which wasn't exactly far away so they were there quite early. As they entered the stands you could see the cheer leaders and soccer players leaving the field to go change into their uniforms. Kari noticed that Mimi and some other girl had stayed behind, it looked liked they were setting up tumbling mats. She and T.K. waved down at her, she smiled back in return and continued what she was doing.

"I think we are really early" Kari said.

"Well not too early look there's my brother and Joe, and Izzy" T.K. said climbing down the bleachers to where they were sitting. "Hey guys"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Tennis courts

Sora checked her watch for about the twentieth time, the beginning to the game was approaching and here they were still playing tennis. "You guys are you sure we can't finish this up, I really have to get to the game."

"Come on Sora, one more round we have to practice."

"Alright but let me go fill up my water bottle" she said and before they could protest she was running down to the gym. She walked over to the water fountain and thought she heard voices.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cheerleaders (Sora hears this conversation)

"So what are we going to do about Mimi?" Megan asked Jessica and Amber.

"Yeah we can't let her get away with destroying our reputations as cheer leaders by being friends with girls like Sora and going to dances with boys like Izzy"

"I have an idea but we have to pull it off right or we could get in serious trouble." Jessica said and the two girls nodded. "Okay well you know how during half time we do are big dance routine, well what if there is an accident toward the end that would farther prevent Mimi from cheering with us." Megan and Amber had to think for a moment about what she meant when Megan finally figured it out she squeaked loudly.

"That's brilliant but if she gets hurt won't we get in trouble"

"Well that's why we have to play it like an accident"

"Wait I still don't get it" Amber said, living up to the cheerleader stereotype.

Jessica and Megan looked at her and pulled her away trying to explain it to her.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sora's POV

When Sora had over heard Jessica talking to the other cheerleaders she panicked. 'They're going to hurt Mimi, but how?' Sora tried to figure this out, she needed to tell Mimi but this only occurred to her after she had made her way back up to the tennis courts, when she tried to go back down they wouldn't let her. "But my friend could be in trouble I have to tell her and I need to get to the game anyways its going to start soon." She turned to leave but Jenna hurried around her and blocked the only exit.

"Why do you have to go anyways, it's just a stupid soccer game?"

"I happen to love soccer, and I'm going to support my friends."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Down on the field

Tai wasn't speaking to most of his teammates during their warm-ups he instead kept staring up into the stands watching more of his friends arrive but the one that he really wanted there didn't seem to be coming, the game was a minute from starting, in the stands he saw his own parents, Mimi's parents, next to them was Kari, T.K., Joe, Izzy, Matt and next to Matt was his friend Lauren but he didn't see Sora anywhere. Izzy saw looking up at the crowd and came over to him.

"Have you seen Sora?" Tai asked.

"No, maybe her tennis practice is running late" Tai looked depressed; he really wanted Sora to be there.

"Kamiya, your in" Tai looked away from the crowd, the game was starting and the coach had put him in along with Paul, Robert, Jacob and a few others. (btw I don't know how many people are on a soccer team) They took their positions on the field and when the whistle blew they were off. For the sake of winning the game the others seem to put aside their differences and let Tai be part of the game, but that may not have been such a great idea. When Tai got the ball he was close to the goal and it was obvious he was to kick it in but when he tried he missed. The team looked beyond angry at him and they continued to be that way because he continued to make mistakes; missing the goal, having the ball stolen from him, or not catching a pass.

"Kamiya your out" the coach finally said, Tai walked off the field and took a seat on the bench. He checked up in the crowd, still Sora was not there but now he was kind of happy about it because she was not there to see him playing so badly. Soon the coach switched Jacob out too he came and sat next to Tai on the bench, he didn't look as mad at him as the others did.

"What's up with you man, you never played that bad at practice." Jacob asked in kind of a joking way.

"I really don't know" Tai said honestly.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cheering

It was getting close to half time so the cheer leaders had stopped cheering for the moment; they were going over in their heads the routine for half time. It was the same routine that they had danced on Tuesday during the gym class. Mimi began to notice that Jessica, Megan, and Amber kept smiling at her; it was actually kind of scary.

"Hey Cindy what's up with them?" Mimi asked

"I don't know, but they have been acting kind of weird"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Up at the tennis courts

"Jenna move I've already missed like half the game and if I don't get down there now Mimi could get hurt" Sora had agreed to play one last tennis match against Jenna and then she would have to go, but it was no easy task getting through the game. Sora and Jenna were evenly matched and it seemed to make the match go on forever. Jenna and Samantha were now standing in front of the gate still not moving. Finally Sora lost her patience, which lasted longer then most people's patience did, she shoved the two out of her way and ran for the soccer field. 'Why does it have to be so far away' Sora thought as she ran.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Back on the field

The cheerleaders were taking their positions on the track as the marching band and color guard took the field. Music began to play and the cheerleaders began to dance.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

and back to Sora

Sora ran up the hill to the stadium, only to get there and realize that she was missing a very important thing; a ticket. She didn't have her money with her to buy a ticket either. "What am I going to do?" Sora asked her self out loud. She could hear the music playing, half time had started, she had missed have of Tai's game after she promised that she wouldn't and now Mimi could be hurt at any moment.

"I think you may need this?" Sora spun around to see Cassy standing beside her holding two tickets.

"Thank you so much" she shouted "I owe you"

"You talked back to Jenna, we're even" Cassy said and the two girls ran into the stadium. Sora spotted her friends a little more then half way down the bleachers and Mimi dancing down on the track, she did not see Tai anywhere the team most have went down into the lockers. She and Cassy joined the others, both still breathing heavy from the run all the way from the tennis courts.

"Sora where have you been you missed the whole first half of the game" Kari asked.

"Tennis practice, Cheerleaders plotting, Mimi in trouble" Sora said while catching her breath.

"What?" almost all of them did not understand what she said. Cassy instead tried to explain.

"Mimi could be in trouble, Sora over heard some of the cheerleaders talking and they are planning to do something during their half time routine." This time they caught what they were saying and looked down to the cheerleaders. The routine would soon be coming to an end.

"Are you sure they didn't chicken out, the routine is almost over?" Cassy asked

Sora tried to remember the routine, the only time she had seen it was on Tuesday and that was so long ago. It finally did hit her and it hit her hard; the stunt. They would drop her during the stunt, but that could be dangerous.

"Their going to drop her during the stunt" she shouted. "But the others were not paying her much attention instead they were watching the cheerleaders who were now going up into the stunt. Time seemed to slow as they tossed Mimi into the air.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Mimi's POV

Mimi was enjoying herself, the crowd was watching her and she loved it. When the time came she went up into the stunt, smiling widely at the crowd, she noticed briefly Sora had shone up at the game, however she was surprised that she looked worried about something. She re-focused her attention, when she felt herself being thrown into the air. She twirled perfectly and waited for the others to catch her but that point never came instead she felt herself continue spinning until she hit the ground. She let out a small scream of pain and heard others scream too. She blinked up at the girls around her who wore looks of fake worry and then at the crowd where her friends and parents were running down to the track.

"Mimi, are you okay?" she heard this question from about half the people standing around her. She felt kind of okay until she tried to push herself up and she received a shock of pain in her wrist. She grabbed at her wrist nearly loosing her balance and falling over; thankfully Izzy and Matt were helping her to her feet. The coach had also joined them and was looking at Mimi's wrist.

"I'm ok" she tried to tell them "I've had worse falls then this."

"I think it may be sprained, if it was broken you would probably be in more pain." The coach explained as the large group moved from the track over to an area less visible by the crowd. "I'm going down to the lockers to get a ace bandage, I want you girls back out there dancing, except you three" she said pointing to Jessica, Megan and Amber. The other girls ran back out to the field while the coach headed off to the locker rooms along with Mimi's parents. Soon everyone had recovered from the shock and Sora had recalled why this happened.

"Why did you do this?!" She shouted turning on the cheerleaders, Jessica in particular.

"What are you talking about?" Jessica said rudely "We accidentally dropped her."

"Yeah Sora I'm sure it wasn't their fault" Mimi said.

"Mimi what are the chances that all three of them would drop you" Sora asked.

"It must be true right before your stunt Sora showed up and told us that something bad was going to happen and it did" Kari jumped in.

"What?" Mimi asked confused.

"Wait how did you know?" Jessica asked wondering how Sora had found out about their plan, however she completely forgotten about their cover.

"So this was on purpose" Mimi said but everyone ignored her they were too focused on the argument between Sora and Jessica.

"I over heard you all talking in the locker rooms when I had gone to get water, and now thanks to you Mimi is hurt, are you really concerned that much with popularity?"

"Yes" She answered back simply.

Sora just about lost it she had wanted to hit Jessica all week and now she had good reason too. She started towards her but Kari and T.K. held her back.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Tai's POV

Tai sat in the boys' locker room just barely listening to the coach talk strategies to them; he really doubted that he would be put back in the game so paying attention wasn't necessary. He instead wondered why Sora had not shown up at the game it was driving him nuts. Finally the coach told them to head back up to the field, there was lots of loud cheering from the soccer players all the way there. They still had time before they need to go back out and from where they stood nobody could see them. Just around the corner of the bleachers he could hear voices that did not sound so cheerful, but they did sound familiar. He peeked around the corner to see a large group of people having an argument. Tai completely forgot the other were there when he noticed that Sora had arrived.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Back to the large group

Mimi was now sick of being ignored, she was confused and she wanted answers. "Will someone please tell me what is going on" she shouted, they all looked at her, but surprisingly Jessica was the one to answer her.

"Well basically because we couldn't get you to drop your friends, so we dropped you" she said meanly.

"Oh" was the only response that she gave, unlike the others she did not seem mad at all.

"You are such a horrible person" Kari said looking at Jessica while still holding Sora back from hitting her. Jessica only acknowledged Kari with a look as if she were too inferior to be talking to her.

"Now all your friends are angry with us" she continued explaining to Mimi, and referred to herself, Megan and Amber. "Especially Sora here, but I don't think her angry is all brought on by that but maybe by the fact that I'm going to the dance with her little boy friend." She said turning back to Sora who was now much closer to her. Kari did not like the fact that she had been ignored and released her hold on Sora's arm leaving T.K. to hold her back himself.

"You know what that's another thing, you knew I liked Tai and yet you spent all the time you could making sure that we were not together." Sora said. She did not care that she had said that in front of the boys but she probably would have cared if she knew Tai himself was standing right around the corner and could hear everything they were saying.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Tai POV

Tai wanted to jump, or scream, or do something that could bring a lot of attention to him. He liked Sora and now he knew that she liked him back. The Cheer coach and Mimi's parents came back up from the lockers not even noticing Tai but heading straight for the group. There was no more action to watch as they wrapped up Mimi's arm, he heard Mimi complain that she still wanted to cheer, he heard Jessica Megan and Amber all being punished, and he did not hear but saw Kari whisper something to Sora which caused her to smile. Tai smiled he now felt like he could play the whole soccer game himself and win but chances of the coach letting him in was slim to none. When the half time was over they ran out on to the field and Mimi had convinced the coach and her parents to let her cheer with the others. Tai went up to the coach and asked him if he could go back into the game.

"Please coach, I think I know why I was playing so badly but the problems been fixed" He almost begged. "One play if I do bad pull me out and put me on JV"

The coach thought Tai was being a little risky, but he let him go in, and did not intend to put him on JV (Junior Varsity). Tai's risk was worth it though, not only did he get the ball from the other team but he scored. The crowd cheered loudly, Tai looked up to see his friends in the crowd cheering twice as loud as anyone else; especially Sora. The rest of the game was just as good, they had been behind the whole game and now they were pulling ahead, mostly thanks to Tai. The game was coming to an end only a few more seconds left and Tai scored the finally goal. Most of the school rushed on to the field, Tai had to escape a large crowd to get to his friends who were still close to the bleachers. He only stood with him for a few moments before everyone's attention turned to Mimi and he pulled Sora off around the bleachers. He needed to talk to her. Mimi and Kari saw them go and smiled at each other.

"Well be right back" Mimi said as she and Kari stepped a few steps up the bleachers.

"Where are you all going?" Joe asked.

"Hello Tai and Sora just went that way and if I miss what I think is going to happen I will never forgive myself"

"Isn't that like an invasion of privacy" Izzy asked but Kari and Mimi were all ready half way down the bleachers, when they got to the end they leaned over the side so they could see Tai and Sora but they could not be seen unless for some reason they needed to look up.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Tai and Sora POV (finally)

Tai pulled Sora away from the crowds and off to the sides of the bleachers, this confused Sora. "Tai where are we going?" she asked but they stopped as soon as she did.

"Okay" he took a breath "early the team had come up from the locker rooms during half time and I heard you say some things and I sort have wondered if I had heard right."

Sora took a moment to recall half time, the game had been so exciting after that, that most of it had been forgotten. It was a short moment and it was also quiet an embarrassing one when Sora realized what he must have been talking about. She tried to hid the fact that she was blushing, how was she supposed to know he liked her back. Soon enough she would though, when Tai had seen her blush and smile he took it as a good sign and the chance to kiss her. The kiss did not last very long because it was interrupted by a very high pitched scream. They broke apart and looked up towards where the noise had come from. Mimi had been the one who screamed and Kari had at least attempted to keep herself from screaming.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

At the Dance

After school most of the students had gone home to change from their spirit shirts into what they were wearing to the dance. However, students who were on teams and would be staying after school had taken their change of clothes and would be changing in the lockers. Soon all the students were in the gym enjoying themselves, eating, socializing and the few that were brave enough to dance. It was cute to see Mimi and Izzy together and even cuter to see Sora and Tai together. Lauren had disappeared a few minutes into the dance leaving Matt confused but she had told him she would be back but she had to do something important.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

T.K. and Kari PoV

Kari told her mom she would walk home because it was such a nice night, T.K. offered to walk with her but as they were about to leave Kari looked over at the gym and instead of continuing to the side walk she turned for the gym.

"Kari where are you going now?" he asked her. She stopped and turned to him.

"I'm not ready to go home yet, and I want to see how things are going with our friends." She took his hand and pulled I'm behind her as she ran up the hill that the gym was built in to. When they got to a window they peered in and could see the whole gym and everyone inside; they could also hear the music as if they were standing right next to the speakers. "Do you see them anywhere?"

T.K. stared down at the gym searching for his friends familiar faces. "Right there" he said "They're sitting on the bleachers" He spotted them all hanging around the bleachers on the far end of the gym. Sora and Tai were sitting, their hands together, and smiles on their faces; Kari could help but squeal she was so happy to see them together. The song came to end and everyone's attention turned to the small stage that had been set up.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Back in the Gym

Everyone looked up at the stage the principal was standing at a microphone. No one had seen much of the principal but when she spoke everyone recognized her voice from the loud speakers. "Attention everyone, I wanted to congratulate you all on a great first week back, and I want to congratulate our soccer players on winning the game tonight, Good job" the gym cheered loudly. Once they settled again she continued. "Now this week we had a very special student attending our school to study about how students transact from middle to high school and how the students separate themselves into groups, this student is actually a famous actress and thanks to her movie make up crew she looked like the average student." The gym was shocked at this and a large amount of whispering broke out about who it could be. "I know this is very exciting to you all but you can stop trying to figure it out because she is going to come up here and speak to you, I introduce to you Holly Bridgets, but you know her better as Lauren Jones." The group was shocked everyone stared open mouthed up at the stage as Lauren or Holly walked on. The crowd did not whisper anymore they practically had to shout over the noise that broke out.

"I knew that she was not normal" Matt said to the others.

"She is so far from normal" the noise took longer to be settled this time, but Lauren waited patiently on the stage. When it finally was quiet she spoke.

"Hello everyone, this is probably really weird for you, I know it is for me. I was asked to come to a regular high school to learn about a part in a movie I'm going to be in but I thought it would be a good experience to learn about different clicks, stereotypes and how new comers to the school react to them. For those of you who do know me better as Lauren may have noticed that all week I have been dressed in the typical stereotype for different clicks, I wanted to see if I could make friends with one group and then the next day dress differently and still be friends with them; very few did. There was however the few students who didn't follow the clicks even if they were stereotyped into them they stuck with their old friends and made new ones." She said this looking over at our Tai, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, and Matt "One student even talked to me everyday no matter how I was dressed but that may be because he wasn't sure were he fit in, just like I played the girl who tried to find her place in high school." She said this looking directly at Matt but the school was still in awe from the fact that an actress was standing in the gym on the hand made stage and who had been going to school with them for the past week. "That's all I really wanted to say, thanks for listening, and thanks to most of you for welcoming me into your school" She walked off the stage and out a small door.

"Wow I can't believe it" Sora said completely surprised.

"Me either" Matt said. Lauren was reentering the gym. Most students were to embarrassed to approach her because of the way they had treated her through the past week. She walked over to the group who were all staring at her in disbelief. "You're famous."

"I know"

"But…." They could not come with any words

"Just pretend like I'm wearing another different outfit and I have been accepted by another click." She said.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Back to T.K. and Kari

Not only had they also been in shock but the first thing out of Kari's mouth was "That's Maggie!" she said "Holly Bridgets was the girl who played Maggie in the movie we saw."

"Wow" they both continued to look down at the group, when a new song started to play many people coupled up to dance; it was a slow song but not to slow. Sora and Tai danced, Mimi convinced Izzy to dance with her, and Lauren and Matt danced.

"It's so sweet" Kari said smiling. T.K. saw how happy she was, she was so pretty when she smiled, and finally he had an idea.

"Hey Kari would you like to dance?" He asked holding out his hand. Her smile grew as she took his hand and they began to dance around. Nobody was around to see them which were ok because they looked kind or silly. 'This is so awesome' they were both thinking. The song came to an end before either had wanted it to. Kari couldn't help but look at him smiling finally she leaned forward on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. With out a word she turned back to the window and looked down to see how things were going with the others.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The dance is over and the week is almost up

Everyone was now leaving the dance, Kari and T.K. had started home a little earlier then the others but not soon enough that Tai and Sora had not seen them and ran to catch up. Lauren had offered Matt a ride home so that left Mimi and Izzy. Izzy insisted on walking Mimi home because it would be difficult for her to carry her book bag, text books, and gym bag with a sprained wrist. Mimi didn't argue with him she was happy to have him walking her home. When they got to her apartment complex she took her things and was about to go up the stairs when Izzy stopped her.

"Mimi can I ask you a question"

"You just did, but you can ask another"

"Why did you ask me to the dance after that whole ordeal with Paul?"

"Well duh I asked you because I like you"

"Really?" he was not sure why she would like him.

"Yes" she said without any of the confusion that had been bugging her the day before. She was about to go up the stairs again but stopped to do one more thing she turned to Izzy, gave him a quick kiss and then started up the stairs to her apartment. Izzy walked home, he was now the confused one. Mimi liked him, plain, boring, smart him. Why? When he got home his mom greeted him with a hello but he was to focused on what had just happened to notice. 'She kissed me'

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Read Review **

**lots of love From LovingMyLife**

**NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Saturday

**Ok So sorry that this took forever to put this up i just got distracted in reading all these other stories and stuff but here it is its not so long because its just supposed to be here to amuse you and has not a whole lot of importance. I hope you like it, it is the final chapter.**

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Saturday Morning

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kari was woken at a very early hour of the morning by her cell phone ringing loudly on the bed side table. Tai shouted something into his pillow about answering the stupid phone. Kari still half asleep leaned of the side of the top bunk and grabbed up her cell phone. She it flipped open and yawned a sleepy hello.

"Kari its Yolei, what's up?" Yolei said sounding as though she had drunk one to many cups of coffee.

"Hey Yolei, umm…nothing much is up, just sleeping. You do know its only ten to seven right?" she asked her after glancing at the time on the phone.

"Oh sorry, I just got back and I guess the time difference really messed me up." She apologized. "Shall I call back later?"

"No its okay, I'm up and I have lots to tell you anyways" Kari pushed herself up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Like what did I miss a lot while I was gone?" Yolei asked quickly, not wanting to be left out of the loop for too long.

"Well…" she began to explain.

"Kari could you please continue this conversation at a later hour, like when the sun is up." Tai shouted and pulled his blanket over his head.

Kari lowered the phone from her mouth and leapt down off the bed, she lost her balance for a second. "You know you think you would be in a better mood after what happened last night." She put the phone back to her mouth. "Yolei how about we meet up at the park in about thirty or forty minutes and I'll tell you all about the week's events."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

An hour and a half later at the park

"Kari you said you would be here in thirty or forty minutes, it's been about two hours" Yolei ran up to Kari as she entered the park. She took another look at the girl and saw how tired she looked.

"Sorry Yolei I was all ready to go and sat down on the couch to put my shoes on and must have fallen back to sleep" Kari explained as she sat down in the shade of a tree. She may have been tired but there seemed to be a permeate smile on her face.

"Kari I know it's really early and all but I didn't think you would be this tired, what's up?" Yolei was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Well I didn't get home till late last night and even then I was having trouble falling to sleep I had a lot on my mind." She didn't admit that she had been up half the night writing in her diary about what had happened at the dance, she had eventually fallen asleep with it in her hands. She began to tell Yolei the week's events in order. She told the few details she knew about Matt and Holly/Lauren's relationship, explained everything she could about how Jessica's interfering with Tai and Sora's relationship that only got them together faster and in a different way then anyone expected, and finally about how out of nowhere Mimi and Izzy seemed to fall for each other.

"Okay so you and T.K. were spying on everyone at the dance but I've seen you go to bed at one in the morning and be perfectly fine when you wake up so something else must have kept you up." Yolei said still trying to pry information out of her. She had gotten really excited when Kari said that she and T.K. had spent a lot of time together over the week.

"Alright I will tell you but you have to promise no squealing or freaking out like you do" Yolei seemed to have to urge herself to agree, she already wanted to squeal.

"Fine I promise, just tell me now!"

"Okay so I told you about how after Holly made her speech they started playing the music again and all the couples started to dance." Yolei nodded her head as she hung on Kari's every word. "Well T.K. sort of asked me if I wanted to dance" Yolei did her best to hold back a squeal and Kari continued. "So I agreed and at first I just thought oh he is just being nice and it's really no big deal but then…" she trailed off.

"Then what, then what?" Yolei freaked out on the verge of shaking the information out of Kari.

"I guess I got all caught up in the moment and well……. I sorta kinda kissed him." Kari said the last part very quickly, very quietly and then blushed a deep shade of red. She couldn't help it, Yolei squealed so loudly that many early park walkers stopped and stared at her.

"OH MY GOSH" she yelled. "Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"Because I knew you would react just like this." Kari said still blushing.

"But this is so awesome" Yolei looked at Kari and something occurred to her. "Hey Kari how are you going to tell our dear friend Davis about you and T.K.'s new relationship?"

Kari sighed "I don't know, I really don't want him to feel bad, do you have any ideas?"

Yolei grinned. "Well as far as I can see you have two options" she began "Option one, you can let Davis find out for himself when we all meet up later and hope for the best" Kari looked at her obviously showing that that is not a good idea. "Or option two you could be the best, most nicest friend in the world."

"I am not breaking up with T.K." Kari said.

"I would never suggest that" Yolei said looking shocked.

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean you need to be my best friend and let me break the news to him" Yolei laughed "I can't wait to see the look on his face." Kari giggled a little bit. She didn't want Davis to be completely hurt but she likes T.K. that's not her fault.

"Alright Yolei you can tell him but try to break it to him gently."

Yolei nodded. "Of course I'll break it to him gently Kari, I wouldn't dream of trying to hurt him." She had mischievous grin on her face that worried Kari but the more she thought about it there really wasn't an easy way to break it to him. Her and Yolei continued talking about the past week and as much as Kari tried to turn the conversation to Yolei's vacation but it was not working all Yolei wanted to talk about was the new relationships between their friends.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Mimi's house

The only reason that Mimi was getting up was because her mom had woke her saying that someone was on the phone for her. She pushed herself up on one arm and grumpily picked up the pink phone that sat on her bedside table.

"Hello" she said sleepily.

"Hello Mimi" said a familiar voice

"Coach?" Mimi asked wondering why her cheerleading coach was calling her on a Saturday morning.

"Hey Mimi I was just wondering how your wrist was feeling?"

"It feeling better" Mimi sat up on her bed and looked at her wrist. There was now a brace on it to keep it still, she was beginning to remember last nights events and smiled. "Yeah its feeling much better."

"Well that's good to hear, anyways I wanted to tell you that Jessica and Megan are no longer captain and co-captain, I have given Cindy the title or captain and if you are up for it I would like you to be co-captain"

Mimi squealed with delight "I would love to be the co-captain, but what happened to Jessica and Megan"

"Well after their little display last night I took their positions from them and they are being watched carefully" Mimi laughed at the thought of what there faces must have looked like when they heard the news. "Now you're going to have to work hard to be co-captain, you do know that Mimi"

"Yes of course" Mimi agreed jumping out of bed.

"Maybe if you keep up the good work you can be captain when Cindy graduates"

"Yeah Maybe"

"Bye Mimi, have a good weekend"

"You too coach" Mimi hung up the phone and started dancing around her room. She had to work hard so she could be captain. She put on some white shorts, a pink tank top, and pulled on her sneakers. She was supposed to meet up with everyone soon. She realized she had slept in and was running late to meet her friends down at the park. She threw some extra stuff into her bag, stopped in the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast and ran out of the apartment.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

On the way to the park

Sora was walking down the sidewalk toward the park, she could not stop grinning. She was so happy about last night; she talked back to Jenna, nearly hit Jessica, and kissed Tai. The only downfall was that Mimi had gotten hurt but she did not seem to effected by it seeing as how she got right back to the cheering as if nothing happened. She was so caught up with her thoughts on last night she did not notice Tai sneaking up behind her. He grabbed her around the waist causing her to squeak, he spun her around until the shock wore off and she finally could ask him to put her down. He protested a bit but did put her down. She was dizzy from spinning and lost her balance tripping over her flip-flops and falling to the ground.

"Sorry" Tai said holding out his hand and helping her to her feet. One she was on her feet Tai still didn't let go of her hand. Sora smiled at their intertwined fingers and then up at him.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

TK and Kari

Kari had left the park to go meet up with TK for a while before they would go back and meet the others. At first it was a bit awkward for them but after Kari had began to talk about what she and Yolei had spoken about earlier. Soon there was no awkwardness, and the only real differences from how they usually acted was they could stare at each other without worry of being caught and they held hands the whole time they were together. They walk into the park and down towards the field where soccer games were played and the bleachers stood. Kari could see Yolei standing in front of three boys who sat on the bottom row of the bleachers, she looked overly excited and Kari guessed she was telling them exactly what she had told her that morning. Cody was getting bored with what Yolei was saying, even though she was not far into the story, and glanced up in the direction that TK and Kari were coming from. He nudged Ken with his elbow, who looked up and then nudged Davis who didn't bother looking up but shouted instead at the two next to him. Yolei took notice to the fact that they were not paying attention to her and looked in the direction that Cody and Ken were looking as they ignored Davis's shouts.

"Hey guys" TK said.

"Hey" they all said back. Yolei squealed again which seemed to break Davis out of his shouting fit. He then realized TK and Kari had arrived and not only had they arrived but they arrived holding hands which killed any hope that Davis had that Yolei was just being mean when she told them that they were together. He did not really know what to say, he wanted to yell at TK, but he couldn't. Kari was smiling brighter then ever and something in the back of his head kept him from saying anything.

'Don't yell at him you idiot, Kari will get mad at you, just be happy that she is happy and move on' the voice in his head reasoned with him.

After a while, and the shock that Davis didn't yell wore off, others began to arrive. Matt and Izzy showed up first talking about some school thing. Joe came next by himself but was much immersed in the book he was carrying. Tai and Sora also showed up but after a few more minutes of waiting Mimi didn't seem to be showing up.

"Where is she?" Sora asked, even though she knew that no one knew the answer. "We are supposed to be going to the mall?"

It confused Davis, Ken, Yolei and Cody that Sora actually was hyped up to go to the mall, it wasn't something she usually wanted to do, the mall was more Mimi's thing. And speaking of Mimi she was finally here. Mimi jogged over to them and it seemed she had jogged all the way there. She leaned against Izzy shoulder trying to catch her breath.

"Mimi your late?" Kari said

"Yeah we are supposed to be on are way to the mall"

"Sorry, slept in, coach called, new co-captain of the cheer squad" Mimi said in between deep breaths and the dropped to sit on the ground.

"Did you run all the way here?" Yolei asked her.

"Yeah" Mimi said, now that her breathing was back to normal.

"But you hate running"

"Well yeah but since Jessica and Megan lost their positions on the cheer squad Coach made me and Cindy co-captain and captain, and I just want to be a good co-captain"

"That's awesome Mimi" Sora said and everyone agreed. The congratulating stopped when they heard a honk a car on the road near by, but it was not a normal car, it was a limo.

"Holly is here" Matt said picking up the bag he had brought with him "she wants me to talk with some people about the first week of school with her."

They all waved by to Matt as he ran up to the limo and started talking to Holly.

"Isn't that Holly Bridgets?" Davis asked as he stared up that the movie star.

"Yeah" Most of them answered as if it wasn't that big a deal.

"So are we going to the mall or not?" Yolei asked.

"Okay but lets jog there" Mimi said pushing herself up so she was standing again.

"I can't I'm wearing flip-flops" Sora said looking at her feet.

"That's okay" Mimi said and reached into her bag pulling out another pair of sneakers and passed them to her. They both looked at the sneakers before breaking out in laughter and this time nobody else seemed to get what was so funny. Sora changed into the sneakers, tossed her flip-flops in her bag and stood up.

"Alright let's go" She said she kissed Tai on the cheek and stared jogged away. The other girls followed, Kari kissed TK on the cheek and Mimi kissed Izzy. They caught up with Sora, making sure they were far enough away from the boys, and turned to Yolei. "You know this now means we have to get you and Ken together right." Mimi grinned.

Back with the boys Ken, Davis, and Cody stood confused not knowing that Holly and Matt, Tai and Sora and Mimi and Izzy had all gotten together. Or anything that had happened at the dance so they just stood there with confused looks on their faces.

"Anyways" Tai said breaking the silence, he turned to Izzy and Joe "either one of you want to help me with my biology homework since Sora was on her way to the mall"

The three started walking off in another direction. TK turned to the three confused boys and started to explain all the stuff that had happened in the past week.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Thanks for reading **

**Once again sorry it took so long **

**Tell me what you would think of a sequal (and if you have any ideas)**

**LovingMyLife**


End file.
